Games Do Come True!
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Is it a game, or is it real? Selena, her brother, and her friends fall into the world of Kingdom Hearts! Whoever said dreams don't come true never played KH! Can Selena figure out the new storyline and get home?
1. The Legend Begins

Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

Selena held the controller so tightly, that her hands were trembling. "You're going down!" She yelled, finishing off her opponent in KH: Battle Coliseum.

"How'd you win!" The nerd asked.

"Easy! I leveled up my character!" The pint of that game was to level up your character against Heartless between battles, and then play 2 player with other people.

"Selena wins the championship!" The announcer cried. "She wins the Special Addition Platinum Kingdom Hearts game!" He handed her the box. "Enjoy the game!"

Selena nodded and went over to her mom.

* * *

"This should be fun! I wore out my old copy last week." She put the game in and hit 'New Game.' 

"Yeah!" Rachel, her KH obsessed friend grinned.

"Whatever." Her older brother Mike sighed. He wasn't into Kingdom Hearts at all.

The old Start Screen came on. Sora was falling through water, the usual. Selena loved the theme though. Every time she played, something different seemed top happen. All of a sudden, something she never thought would've happened did! "Impossible!" She yelled, jumping back. From the clouds, a girl with blonde hair fell, Selena herself! She should've hit her bed when she fell back, but she didn't. She was falling through the air, where Sora should have been! She looked to where Kairi should be, but saw Rachel and Mike trying to grab her. "Selena!" Rachel yelled.

"What the heck is going on!" Mike shouted.

Selena was in water. She flipped over to land on a platform. "Great... Now I'm Sora in this game. How'd that happen though...?"

_"So much to do, so little time... Take you're time. The door is still shut. Now step forward, can you do it?"_ Selena then realized that the infamous random voice was a GIRL!

Selena shrugged. "Never thought it was a girl talking, but whatever." She walked over to the middle.

_"Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will protect you. Choose well."_

Selena had said everything at the exact same time as the voice. She then realized something was different. A crystal sword was an option. Curious, she went to check it out.

_"The power of an angel, inner light, a sword of pure-hearted tears. Is this the path you choose?"_

Selena eyes widened. "Yeah..." She whispered.

_"You're path is set. Now, which will you give up in exchange?"_

Selena walked over to the sword. "I wanna get rid of this!" She called to what was probably the sky.

The pillars fell into the ground. The platform started to shatter. Selena braced herself for the fall, and landed onto another platform.

_"You have gained the power to fight."_

Selena swung the crystal sword in an attack. It felt as light as a feather, even though it was made of something harder than diamonds. "That good?"

_"Alright! You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others."_ Selena turned to where the Shadows would appear. _"There are times when you'll have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Selena easily slashed through the Heartless. One disappeared and pulled her into a dark pool. Selena held her breath and plunged in, knowing what would happen next. She walked over to a door that was see-through. "I can't open it... Do I have to go through this too?" She turned and saw a treasure chest. "Yup..." She did the useless tasks the voice gave her and walked through the now solid entrance.

_"Hold on! The door won't open yet! Now tell me a little more about yourself."_

"Wait random disembodied voice! Who, and what, are you!"

There was no response, so she walked over to her 'friends' in the game.

"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked.

"My friends getting hurt." She replied without much thought. She'd always wanted to say that in the game, and now she could.

"Is that really so scary?"

Selena walked over to Selphie. "What's most important to you?" She asked.

"My friends, of course!" Selena went over to Wakka.

"What do you want outta life?" He asked.

"True love." Selena said coolly.

_"You're journey begins at midday. Keep a steady pace, and you'll come through just fine. The day you open the door is both far off and very near."_

Selena was now on another stage. She fought the Heartless off quickly and looked around. "No save point!" She said in shock. She ran up the stained glass path and toward the light.

_"The closer to the light you get, the greater your shadow becomes..."_

Selena turned to see her shadow coming to life. She just stood there with her weapon out.

_"But don't be afraid-"_ the voice said, _"And don't forget-"_

Selena quickly beat off the Darkside and smiled. "Easy!" Her weapon disappeared and she jumped back to dodge a direct blow from Darkside. She fell backward and landed in a black portal.

_"So don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all..."_ The voice said quietly. _"And don't forget: You are the one who will open the door."

* * *

_

Selena woke up on Destiny Island. She yawned and stood up._ 'Now where's Kairi?'_

Rachel ran up to her. "Selena! What's going on! We saw you on the screen, and next thing I know, I'm here!"

"That's weird... Now where's...?" She trailed off as Riku walked up to them.

"Hey! Looks like I'm the only one working on the raft. You see Mike anywhere?" Riku asked.

"Um... No... We haven't." Selena smiled. _'If Riku's still here, than it can't be that bad.'_

"Ooo... Look at the 2 lovebirds!" Selphie laughed.

Riku smiled. "Just 'cause you can't get a boyfriend doesn't mean you should take it out on me and Selena."

Selena blushed. _'Wait, we're boyfriend and girlfriend?'_

Riku kissed her right on the lips. "What's with the blushing?" He asked, slightly confused.

Selena just stood there, heart pounding against her ribs. "Um... Er... I mean..." She glanced at Rachel for help, but she was just as speechless.

Tidus laughed. "Looks like someone still isn't used to the idea!"

A boy with dark hair and green eyes walked up to them. "I found Mike! He's fighting that idiot Wakka again." He said in a salty voice.

"Really? Thanks Kuro!" Riku smiled at Selena and followed the boy.

"Kuro?" Selena eyed Rachel.

"No idea. You know this game better than me." She replied.

They tagged along with Riku. Mike was jumping up and down like a nutcase, dodging all of Wakka's blitzballs. In the end, he hit Wakka so forcefully, that the shark-haired idiot passed out. "I win!" Mike said, getting sand out of his brown hair. His blue eyes went on Kuro. "What?"

"Mike! We need to finish the raft!" Kuro hissed. He looked like a snake about to strike.

"Whatever." He put his wooden sword in a leather covering. "What do we need?"

Kuro listed what each of them had to grab. "Selena, you get some rope. Riku, you get some logs. Same with you Mike, and Rachel, you get cloth."

"What are you getting?" Selena inquired.

"I'm gonna put it all together. Once you get you're stuff, you'll help."

They each went and got their assigned materials. Then, they made the raft. After they were finished, the group sat on the Paupu tree. "So...Our home's out there somewhere, right Riku?" Kuro asked.

"Could be. We won't know by sitting around here." Riku sighed.

"But... How far will a raft take us?" Selena asked. _'What did he mean by "Our World?"'_

"Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"Suppose you get to another world... What would you do there?" Rachel smiled.

"Well... I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I wonder why we're here, on this island. If there are other worlds out there... Why did we end up on this one." Riku looked at the sunset. "And suppose there are other worlds out there... Then this island is just a piece of something much greater."

"Pathetic." Mike said, jumping down. "I just wanna know if there are monsters! That way, I'll actually have a challenge!"

Riku smiled. "I guess we all have our own reasons."

They all started walking to the docks. "Selena!" Riku threw something to her.

"A Paupu Fruit..." Selena looked up. "If 2 people share one, their destinies become intertwined... Why give me this?"

"Give to your brother. I've seen him eying Rachel."

Selena stared. "He hates her guts. He only deals with her because she's my friend."

Riku smiled and walked past. "Whatever."

"Hey! Wait up!" Selena ran after him.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! What do you think so far? Click the little go button by 'Review' and leave a message. No flamers please. I'm doing the best I can, and personally, I think this is pretty good. Anywho, later! 


	2. Paradise Gone

Chapter 2: Paradise Gone

Kinda obvious what's gonna happen here. I apologize for...

(Message from brother): "We all know that this chapter is NOT going to be like we expect, so ignore my sister here."

Ok... So he's got a point. Plus, my brother's found another use for his cat: A GBA screen cleaner... Oh! I'm not playing a KH file right now. I've just memorized most of the lines. Scary, but true... Before I forget, here's the story!

* * *

"This is weird... I bet Mom's worried about us..." Selena sighed.

"Maybe time runs faster here... After all... This IS a vid game," Mike smiled, "and you know it better than anyone."

Selena nodded and started walking to the island's dock.

* * *

"What?!" Ame yelled. She was 15 with black hair and brown eyes. "Selena ran away?!"

"That's seriously not like her..." Tiffany, a tall 13 year old with short blonde hair and blue eyes nodded. She was very into sorcery. She always wore the star symbol. "Selena wouldn't leave without telling us at least."

Selena's mom nodded. "We were hoping you would see if she left something in her room. Rachel AND Mike left with her apparently."

Ame and Tiffany stepped into Selena's room. "Hey... She left her game running." Ame said, picking up the controller. "What the?!"

"What's up?" Tiffany looked at the screen and stared. "What are Selena, Mike, and Rachel doing on the screen?"

There was a bright flash, and they found themselves in Disney Castle. "Ok... What's going on here?" Ame asked, looking around.

"We're in the castle... Great..." Tiffany walked ahead into Mickey's throne room. "Maybe Donald can-" She stopped.

Pluto ran up to them with the letter. Tiffany took it. "What's it say?" Ame asked at Tiffany's stare.

"Tiffany, Sorry to run off without saying goodbye, but there's trouble a 'brewin. Stars have been blinking out one by one, and that means trouble can't be far behind. There's someone with a "key"- the key to our survival. I need you and Ame to find her and stick with her, got it? We need that key or we're doomed! Go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Apologize to Minnie for me. Thanks pal. Mickey." Tiffany read aloud.

Ame stared. "That was left for us?"

"Ahem!" Daisy walked in with Minnie following. "What's going on here? Where's His Majesty?"

"Um..." Ame snatched the letter and handed it to them. "The king left this."

"What does this mean?!" Daisy cried in shock.

"It means... We'll just have to trust the king." Minnie sighed.

"Your Highness." Ame said, not knowing what else to do than copy what Donald had said. "Don't worry! We'll find the king, and this key."

"Yeah! We already have an idea where this key might be." Tiffany turned.

"Oh! We don't need Jiminy Cricket with us either."

"Well, I say you should!" Minnie yelled.

Jiminy hopped onto Ame's shoulder. "Her Majesty says I must accompany you!"

Ame shook her head and walked toward the Gummi Ship. They jumped in and started flying toward Destiny Island.

"Weren't we supposed to go to Traverse Town?" Jiminy asked frowning slightly. "The letter said to go to-"

"We know where the Keyblade is. We don't need to go to Traverse Town."

"But are we too late?" Tiffany said, hitting some buttons. "How do I open the scanner?"

Ame hit a button that said 'map.' "The drawing says Destiny Islands is still here." Ame steered the ship toward the islands.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Jiminy jumped onto the floor.

"Ooo! What does this switch do?" Ame reached for a green lever.

"Don't touch anything!" Tiffany hit Ame's hand.

* * *

"OK! Today we're gathering provisions for our trip! Selena gets 9 mushrooms; Mike gets 3 Seagull eggs; Riku gets 9 fish; and I'll get 3 bottles of water and 6 coconuts." Kuro said nodding. "Think that's everything... Oh!" He turned to Rachel. "Raid your house of anything that won't go bad. Crackers, bread, Twinkies... You know what I mean." ((Heh heh... Twinkies will last through nuclear attack. I'm making fun of that fact.))

Everyone nodded and went to get their stuff. Selena was careful not to go near the Secret Place until after she got the other mushrooms. They were pretty easy to find. She noticed Wakka standing next to the water. "Hey! Wanna fight?"

Wakka turned and smiled. "Course! I never turn down a challenge!"

Selena pulled out her wooden sword. "You asked for it!" She finished Wakka off with a few blows.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Wakka rubbed his head in pain.

Selena laughed. She was in high spirits to face Ansem, and unlike Sora, kick his butt then and there. She walked in and grabbed the mushroom. She frowned at the picture on the wall. It was a picture of her and Riku, not Sora and Kairi. "Should've expected this much." She carved in a Paupu Fruit.

"This world has been connected." A shadowy voice mumbled. It didn't sound like Ansem. It was slightly darker, more sinister. "Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Who are you?" Selena asked. She new it couldn't be Ansem. The voice belonged to a girl.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So you're from another world?"

"There is so very much to learn... You understand so little."

"Oh really?" Selena shook her head. 'This is pointless!' She thought. "I'll get out and learn what out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Selena blinked and the figure was gone. "Who was that...?"

She walked back to the beach and ran into Riku in the cove. "Hey! Riku, wanna race?" She asked.

"Sure! I'll kick your butt though!" Riku grinned.

The race started. Selena jumped over the edge of the starting point and ran toward the stair in the water. She scrambled up the ladder to the rope. She after sliding down the rope, she touched the tree and ran back. She got back barely before Riku. ((That's the path I always take in the game.)) "Ha! I win!" Selena breathed heavily.

"Let's go home..." Riku breathed heavily.

Selena nodded. She knew what was going to happen that night. Riku would turn evil... "Riku... Promise me something."

"What?"

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends." Selena held her pinkie out. "Pinkie swear."

"What's gotten into you?" He did it anyway.

"Thanks... Riku, don't ever change."

"Huh?"

Selena looked out to the horizon. The sun was already setting. "It's just... I can't wait... Once we set sail..." Selena smiled. "It'll be great."

Riku grinned. "No matter what happens, I'll always protect you!"

Selena nodded. They started to walk back to the dock.

* * *

Selena looked out the window. "Any second now..." The giant thing in the sky appeared. "There's my cue!" Selena jumped out of the window.

"Selena! Mike! Dinner's ready, come on down. Guys?" There mother yelled.

"Didn't know I had company." Selena smiled when she saw Mike and Rachel.

"We know the basic ideas of the game." Rachel said with a nod.

"We have to find Riku and Kuro." Selena ran toward the island with the Paupu Tree, beating the Heartless of with her toy sword.

"That doesn't work you know." Mike smiled, hitting one on the head.

Selena ignored him and ran across the bridge. "Kuro?!" She shouted, staring at the boy.

"The door has opened." He said, looking over his shoulder as if hypnotized.

"What's he doing here?" Mike asked Selena.

"What do you mean, 'the door has opened?'" Selena asked, not taking her eyes off of Kuro.

"The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What about Riku?"

"Riku's coming withy us!" Kuro yelled, a crazed look in his eyes. "Once we step through, we may never be able to come back. We may never see our parents again," he looked up to the thing in the sky, "but this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He held his hand out for Selena to take.

"Kuro..." Selena went to grab his hand, but stopped. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you."

Darkness surrounded Kuro, starting to swallow him. Before they new it, Selena, Mike, and Rachel were being sucked into the portal as well. Selena tried to fight it but was being dragged in. She felt like she was being suffocated, but something lit up the darkness. Selena was standing on the island, holding a strange weapon. "What the?!"

_"Angelblade..."_ The voice whispered. The sword looked like the Keyblade, but silver. The blade part ((you know, the crown thing on the original)) was a crescent moon with a star. Where the bar things connected to the hilt ((the little thing Sora holds)) had a gold star with white wings. The keychain was a crystal star.

Mike was standing next to her with a katana with a sun for a keychain. Rachel was holding a bow with different colored gems in the wood. "Why do we have weapons too?" Rachel asked, pulling the bow string.

"Good question." Mike swung his katana, but didn't seem too annoyed with the fact he had a sword too.

Something crashed near the island. "What the?!" Selena cried as she fell over as the thing hit.

"Ame! Why'd you push that red button?!" Tiffany yelled, jumping onto the land.

"Didn't you read the warning? It said: 'Emergency Landing! Do not push!" Jiminy yelled from her shoulder.

Ame climbed onto the ground. "But the button was calling to me! It said: _'Push me Ame! Push me!'_"

"In other words, you wanted to see if the ship would really crash." Tiffany said, glaring slightly.

"Sshhh..." Ame growled.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Jiminy sighed.

"Shut up grasshopper!" Tiffany turned and smiled at Selena.

"I'm a cricket! Not a grasshopper!" Jiminy shouted, then stared at the Angelblade. "The key!"

"No duh." Selena said, then frowned at Tiffany and Ame. "What are you doing here?"

"We replaced Donald and Goofy." Ame squeezed out her red vest. Her shirt said L33T M3, but it was hard to read in the darkness.

"Who are 'Donald' and 'Goofy'?" Jiminy asked.

"No one you need to worry about." Mike said, grinning.

Selena turned to the Secret Place. "Something's wrong... Riku didn't turn evil in this..."

"What?" Tiffany stared.

"It's true!" Rachel followed Selena, who had just run to the cave.

Everyone followed Selena as she raced into the cave. "Riku!" Selena shouted.

"What's going on? What's with that Keyhole?!" Riku walked over to them. "Why were all those monsters everywhere?" He saw Ame and Tiffany. "Who are they?"

"I'll explain later!" Selena shouted, but the door opened and blasted them out of the cave.

"Whoa!" Riku jumped up in shock.

"3... 2... 1..." Selena pointed to where Darkside would land and, of course, he did.

Some glowing things landed into Ame's, Tiffany's and Riku's hands. Ame's light turned into a scythe with a blood red tear drop in the blade. Tiffany's became a staff with a silver moon and a gold star on the top. Riku got a Dragon Sword. ((You know the one he got from Maleficent or whatever.))

"Rachel, shoot Darkside's head! Tiffany, blast it and heal us! Mike, Ame, Riku and I will cut this thing up to little pieces!" Selena commanded.

With all of the help, the quickly disposed of the Heartless. The giant orb started pulling them upward. They all grabbed each other's hand, so it looked like they were forming a ring. They were pulled into the object.

* * *

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was at an Anime Convention all weekend. My brother paid me to say something here, so I will. Ahem (sarcastic voice) "Read Thief by Black Ryu Lord!" Well, now that I've said it, it's time to collect that $10. Later! Bye!!! Oh! Mike's based on my brother, Rachel, Tiffany, and Ame are based on my crazy friends. Yes, Ame WOULD push a red button just cause it lights up. No, she is not an idiot. Later guys! For real this time! 


	3. Back Home

Chapter 3: Back Home

Not much to say here. I got a snow day today!

* * *

"Ugh... My head..." Selena shook her head and looked around. "What the?!" She was back in her room. _'A dream?' _Then she saw Riku. "It wasn't a dream! Riku! Riku! Wake up!!!"

Riku groaned and opened his eyes. "Where are we?" He glanced around.

"We're back in Selena's room...?" Rachel stared. "Where's my bow?"

"It probably works like the Keyblade." Mike stood up.

"Yes! We've escaped the evil grasshopper!" Ame cried happily.

"No you haven't." Tiffany pointed to her shoulder, where the cricket was sitting.

"I'm a cricket! Not a grasshopper! How many times must I tell you?" Jiminy shouted.

"What's with the racket? Tiffany, Ame, your mothers called and said you guys could sleep over..." Selena's mom walked in. "What's this?" She said, eying everyone suspiciously. "Where have you been Selena?! I was worried sick about you!"

"Um... Well... You see... My KH game went crazy and... Well... We got sucked into it... And... We're really sorry for being gone for so long!" Selena hugged her mom. "I was afraid I'd never see you again!"

"Don't lie to me Selena. It's not nice."

"But it's true!" Rachel cried. "We were fighting Heartless and everything!"

"What is this 'KH' you're talking about Selena?" Riku asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"OK... Well! What other proof do you have?" Selena's mom asked.

Selena pulled the Angelblade out. "Um... How about this?"

Her mom stared. "Can't argue with that proof. You really were in a video game."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!?!" Riku shouted.

"Could you explain?" Jiminy jumped onto Selena's shoulder.

"Oh! Well... In this world, you both are video game characters!" Selena smiled.

"So we don't exist here?" Riku asked.

"Basically." Tiffany sighed.

Selena went back to her game. "Huh?" The PS2 was on standby. "That's weird... Mom! Did you turn this off?"

"No. I tried, but the thing didn't work, so I gave up." Her mom walked to the doorway. "I bet you guys are hungry. I'll make something."

Selena looked at her clock. "It's 8 already? I thought we were traveling in game time..."

"I can't believe I'm a video game..." Riku moaned.

"Shut up." Mike snapped.

"You're getting annoying." Tiffany sighed.

"I'm gonna ask my mom if she can explain to your parents what's going on." Selena strolled out of the room. She poked her head back in. "And don't touch ANY of my stuff." She ran to her mom. "Do you think we can go back to the game tomorrow?"

"But you don't know how to get back!" Her mom yelled.

"I have a feeling the Angelblade is the answer! I need to go back to finish the game and save Kuro!"

"Kuro?"

"Well... He's a character I met in the game. I want to play it because the adventure's different!"

"If you want to so badly, then fine. Make sure you pack what you need, though."

"Thank you so much mom!" Selena hugged her. "Oh! Make sure you fill everyone in." She ran upstairs to her friends.

"What'd she say?" Riku asked after she had closed the door.

"She said go for it!" Selena pushed Mike and Riku out of her room. "I need to pack and everything! You should too Mike!"

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Selena asked the next day.

"Ready!" Everyone called back.

"Then let's go!" She pointed the Angelblade to the screen and there was a bright flash.

* * *

"Ouch..." Selena stood up and rubbed her arm. "Must have hit it on something." She jogged out of the alley. "I guess I'll have to find everyone." She walked into the Accessory Shop. "Um... You wouldn't happen to have seen some of my friends, would you?"

"Nope." Cid shook his head.

Riku ran into the shop. "Selena! Found you!"

"What's up?" Selena asked.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I guess we got separated. No biggie." Selena started walking out of the shop.

"Selena!" He ran after her.

"They're coming at you out of nowhere." A voice said when they were outside.

"Who are you?!" Riku yelled.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield that key." Selena smiled.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Squall said startled. "Never mind. Now... Let's see that key."

"Riku, you be a cheerleader. I'll take care of this guy!" Selena summoned the Angelblade. "Can't wait to beat the famous Squall Leonheart!" She hit him in the stomach with the back of the blade and kicked him in the face. "Take that!"

"Yuffie!" He yelled.

"Gotcha!" She jumped down behind Riku and poked him with a needle.

"We just poisoned your friend over there. Either you come with us willingly, or we'll force you, but Riku may die in the process."

"No fair!" Selena put the Angelblade away. "Fine! I'll go with you!"

"Since we can't have you causing trouble along the way..." Squall hit her in the head with the hilt of his sword. He caught Selena before she hit the ground unconscious. "Let's go Yuffie."

"You sure we shoulda lied like that to her? I mean, she might wanna kill us when she wakes up."

"I know, but it was the only way." Squall turned and started walking to the Second District. "It'll be a while before either of them wake up."

"He better not wake up!" She pulled Riku onto her back. "I used my best Sleeping Venom on him!"

Squall smiled. "Let's not test how long that poison works." They hurried to their hotel.

* * *

That's it! Hope you liked it. Sorry for the lack of randomness. I'll make the next chapter funnier! Promise! Well, review! Bye! 


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4: Discovery

Hello! I hope you liked the last chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem... Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Wha...?" Selena opened her eyes and looked around the large hotel room. She stared at Squall. "How come you poisoned Riku?!" She yelled, reaching out for the Angelblade. "I'd like my sword back too please."

Squall stared. "You should have been out cold for a lot longer." He picked up the Angelblade. "How's the boy doing?" He looked at Yuffie.

"He's groaning a ton... Maybe he's having a nightmare..." Yuffie leaned over him.

Selena stood up and looked around. "Are Ame and Tiffany in the next room?" She reached for the doorknob.

Squall knocked her hand away from the door. "Don't go in there!"

"I heard Selena!" Ame burst through the door. "Are you OK? Did you lose to Squall?"

"Where are Riku, Mike, and Rachel?" Tiffany walked in too.

"Um... Yuffie poisoned Riku, and I don't know where Mike and Rachel are." Selena pointed to Riku.

"Ow... My head..." Riku's eyes were out of focus. He glanced around, and then blinked. "Selena! Where are we?!" He yelled.

"Calm down." Selena sighed. She walked over and knelt next to him. "These are Yuffie and Squall."

"How'd you know who we are?" Yuffie asked.

"Um... I'll... Get back to you on that." Selena grinned.

"You're from another dimension, are you not?" Squall looked her in the eye.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Selena couldn't take her eyes away.

"The Angelblade's master is supposed to be from not only another world, but from another dimension." Squall turned to Yuffie. "You remember the story, right?"

"Of course I do!" Yuffie looked upset. "Supposedly, the Angelblade's master knows more about other worlds than anyone."

"There are many other Angel Weapons as well." Squall looked at Selena calmly.

"I know! There's the Angelblade, which is the most powerful... Um... Fire's Katana..." Yuffie started counting on her fingers. "Earth's Bow... Night's Staff... And Water's Scythe..." She glanced at Squall. "That it?"

"Yes. Every one of the weapons is powerful." He frowned. "Have you heard of the Heartless?"

Selena nodded. "Of course I have! The Heartless are made from the darkness in hearts, and there is darkness in every heart."

Riku blinked. "I'm guessing you got that from the-"

Selena quickly put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up Riku! They don't know this is a video game where I'm from!" She muttered to him.

"Wait!" Riku yelled, startling Selena. "What happened to my home?! My island?! Selphie! Tidus! Wakka! Kuro!"

"Um... I don't know about the others... But... Kuro is... He's..." Selena stared at her feet.

Squall walked over to her and lifted her chin. "What's wrong? What happened to this 'Kuro'?"

"He's... Evil... The Heartless have him..." Selena felt like crying. _'Why am I so upset? He's just a character that shouldn't even exist!'_ She bent down to make it look like she was tying her shoe.

"I don't believe you!" Riku shook his head violently. "Kuro would never join the Heartless!"

At that moment, Rachel burst into the room, closely followed by an irritated Mike. "Are you OK Selena? What'd we miss?" Rachel then saw Squall. "SQUALL!!!!!!!" She tackled him.

"Who the heck are you?" He stared Rachel.

"I'm your biggest fan!" She clung on his arm when he stood up.

"Is there a way to get this nut off of me?"

"Wait a second..." Riku pulled out his sword. "What's this exactly? It's not one of the weapons you mentioned..."

Aerith walked in. "That's the Dragonblade, right?" She glanced at Squall.

"It's similar to the Angelblade, but not as powerful."

"Hey! Don't the masters of the Angel Weapons have some kind of special ability?" Yuffie smiled. "You know, being able to talk telepathically to each other?"

"We can?" Rachel said happily.

Once again, the door banged open. "I can't stand it anymore!" Selena's friend Stephanie ran in. She had short blonde hair in little pigtails and her camera in hand. "I gotta film this!"

"Ack! Steph! What are you doing here?!" Selena stared.

"Your mom said I might have missed you, so she told me to check in your room! You were there, so I walked in and got sucked into the TV! So this is what Kingdom Hearts looks like..." She looked around. ((Yes, my friend Steph really does jump from thought to thought like that...))

Selena shook her head. "It's dangerous here! Don't you-" She was cut off by the sudden appearance of a Soldier Heartless. "Great..." She sliced it in half.

"I got it all on camera!" Stephanie smiled.

"Steph!" Selena frowned. "Whatever. Let's find the leader of those things."

"Steph, stay out of the way. You can tape us, but make sure the Heartless don't see you, got it?"

Steph nodded and followed them to the 3rd District. "Wow... This place is empty..."

"I wouldn't want to be here either." Riku walked forward and a little boy and girl fell on top him. "Ack!"

"Sorry Mr.!" The girl jumped off. She was wearing a cute jean overall skirt. ((Am I the only one who knows what I'm talking about?)) She had crimson hair, freckles, and crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah! Sorry!" The boy stood up. He was wearing a Gray T-shirt with the word 'Courage' written on it. He was wearing jean shorts that went just below his knees. He had flaming red hair, a lot of freckles, and green eyes. "We were fighting those monsters!"

"You... Were?" Rachel knelt down to make sure the 5 year olds weren't hurt. "You sure you guys are OK?"

"Yeah!" The girl pointed a small wooden wand. "Cure!" She and her brother were instantly healed of all scratches. She pointed the crudely carved wand at Riku. "Heal!"

"That wasn't necessary..." Riku stood up. "I wasn't hurt that bad."

"What were you guys doing up there?" Steph asked.

"We told you!" The boy pulled out a wooden sword. Selena realized he had a Band-Aid on his cheek. "Fighting monsters!"

"I suggest you get out of here." Selena whispered, but it was too late. Soldiers appeared everywhere. "Never mind... You kids stay back! Steph, watch them!"

Steph nodded and grabbed their hands. "Come on you 2!" She ran to a corner and pulled her camera out. "Don't get your butt kicked too badly!"

They pulled out their weapons and easily took care of the Soldiers. "Guard Armor in 3... 2... 1..." Selena called to the others.

She was right. The boss fell and put itself back together. It immediately attacked the little kids.

"Take this! Shiva!" Ice blasted from the ground with a creature inside of it. ((I'm not a big FFX nut, but I like the summoner and the Aeons idea)) The thing blasted the ice apart and froze the Guard Armor. It snapped its fingers and the ice broke apart. The Heartless's arms and legs were destroyed.

The boy pointed his toy sword. "Ice Blade!" His sword froze in sharp ice. He swung it and scratched the monster's torso. "Go for it!"

Selena nodded and cut the Guard Armor in 2. "What did you do?!" She asked the girl.

"I'm a summoner!" She smiled. "I'm from Spira... Before it was destroyed, that is... My name's Maria!" She bowed like she was holding an invisible ball.

"I'm her Guardian and brother, Irvine." He grinned. "I'm glad that Spira was destroyed! It's fun to travel around without adults to watch us!"

"Irvine!" Maria hit him in the head with her wand. "I'm sorry. Please excuse my brother."

"Wait... You're a summoner?" Mike looked at the wand. "Kind of pathetic..."

"It's not our fault that those things broke our weapons!" Irvine glared. "We got the Moogles to fix them, but we had to protect the town from the monsters!"

"They're called 'Heartless.'" Selena explained what they were.

"Oh! Then we will come with you." Maria did a different bow where she knelt down and finished with the other bow. "You are our leader."

"What?!" Irvine stared. "You can't be serious sis!"

"Hey! Can I ask you something?" Mike smiled. "What was going on with Sin?"

"Um... The great Summoner Yuna kicked his butt. Now all summoners are just around to protect everyone. We're getting along with the Al Bhed now too." She beamed. "So... How may I help you guys?"

Selena thought for a minute. "First, let's get your staff and sword back. After that, we'll go to Wonderland."

"How about home?" Steph asked. "I mean, I have a cute costume you can wear!"

Selena sighed. "OK... We'll grab their weapons, and then go home."

They all agreed with that plan.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! I like Maria and Irvine. Aren't they cute? For your information, I'm not really into FFX. I just felt like (and my brother forced me to) add a summoner and a Guardian. Anywho, I GOT NEW FURNATURE IN MY BEDROOM!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!! OK, I'm done now. See ya! 


	5. Wonderland

Chapter 5: Wonderland

Hello peoples! I'm really tired today, so don't bug me if this chapter stinks. Just so you know, Steph is NOT based on Tomoyo from CCS. My friend really does act like that... That's what scares me...

* * *

"So this is your world?" Irvine stared around. "Doesn't look too different from Traverse Town and Spira!"

"What do you think of my room, Maria?" Selena smiled.

Maria shook her head. "Don't know." She sat down on the bed. "I can't see."

"What do you mean 'can't see'?"

"Just what I said. I was born blind."

Tiffany frowned. "You've never seen anything?"

"No, but I have excellent hearing. I really don't need to see."

Irvine nodded. "Whatever sis. Do you live alone here Selena?"

"No! I think Mom's out shopping though." Selena grinned. "Since she's gone, who wants candy?"

"I do!" Irvine and Maria yelled at the same time.

"Oh! Selena! You're back! I thought you'd be gone longer. I have cake downstairs if you want any... Well, well. Who do we have here?" Selena's Mom walked into the room.

"My name is Maria, and this is my brother Irvine." She did her little bow thing.

"Mike... Isn't that bow from Final Fantasy 10? Since when was that in Kingdom Hearts?"

"Since Spira was destroyed. The plots changed a little..." Mike ran out of the room. "Oh boy! It's chocolate cake!"

"Don't eat all of it!" Rachel yelled.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?" Maria asked.

"It's a video game in this world." Riku sighed. "It's the dimension we're all from."

"Really?" Irvine grinned. "Any other video games? I wanna see 'em!"

Stephanie grinned. "Mrs. Pigoni, can I borrow your sewing machine? I wanna make a costume for Selena!"

"Go ahead. Just don't overdo it."

"Yes!" She ran off.

"Anyone else want cake before Mike wolfs it all down?"

Everyone nodded and went down to eat. After they finished, they left a piece for Steph.

"Selena! I have an outfit for you to try on!" Steph ran down carrying a strange costume.

"Do I really have to wear it?" Selena took it anyway and went upstairs. She walked down a few minutes later in the strange dress. It looked like a pink version of Alice's clothes with a flower charm pinned to the bow in the back. She had a pink ribbon in her hair with the bow dangling to one side. She had pink gloves with a water lily patch on one the tops of both. "Uh... Any reason behind this thing?"

"Yes! You need to have that for Wonderland!"

"I think I look weirder than the Cheshire Cat..."

"Speaking of that riddle-brained cat, can I kill him?" Mike asked.

"Alright, but don't do it in front of us." Selena sighed. "Are we going to leave for Wonderland yet?"

Steph grabbed her camcorder. "Alright!"

Selena just shook her head and they went back to the game.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be in Wonderland?" Tiffany asked.

"We're back to where we left!" Ame thought for a minute. "Got dibs on flying the Gummi!"

"No! No, No, No, No, NO!!!!!" Jiminy yelled. "Mike, would you fly it?"

"No problem." Mike smirked.

They took off. After an hour of Jiminy crying on the ship, they were falling in the endless hole that led to Wonderland. "This it?" Irvine glared around the place. "A little house?"

"You'll see." Selena smiled.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! Oh my! Hello! Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Oh the queen! She'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit ran by.

"This queen doesn't sound too nice..." Maria sighed.

"She's not." Ame grinned. "I can't wait to get rid of her!"

"We can't, or she might get mad and chop all of our heads off." Tiffany sighed. "Use your head, Ame!"

Stephanie was already recording. "Good! I got the rabbit!" She said, turning it off.

"Whatever." Riku turned for the doors. "Let's just go." He opened on door. "Huh?!"

"There's more that one door..." Irvine opened the next one. "What the?!"

"There's another one?" Maria opened the last door. "I think I got it."

They all walked through and watched the rabbit run into a smaller doorway. "How'd he get so small?" Riku knelt down.

"No, no, you're simply too big!" The doorknob answered.

"It talked!" Irvine jumped.

"What did?" Maria glanced around, even though she couldn't see.

"Ugh... Why'd you make such a racket? You woke me up!"

"Good morning!" Rachel smiled.

"Good night! I need more sleep." The doorknob closed its eyes.

"Wait! How do we grow small?!" Irvine yelled.

"Try the bottle, over there."

Selena walked over to the new table. "Mike! Push the bed aside, ok?" She drank the potion.

"Wait! It could be poisonous!" Riku yelled.

"It's not." Mike pushed the bed away and the rest of them drank the potion.

"We're so tiny!" Riku yelled.

"I didn't think Irvine could get any shorter." Ame teased.

"Shut up!" Irvine jumped off of the table and Red Nocturne appeared. "What the?!"

"Blizzard!" Tiffany cast the spell. "Hey! It worked!"

"Don't you have to earn the spells?" Rachel asked.

"I guess it's different. Let me try!" Selena pointed the Angelblade at the Heartless. "Blizzard" Nothing happened.

"Ha ha! You have to learn the spells!" Mike slashed a Heartless in half.

After all of the monsters were beaten, they walked into the Queen's Castle. "Court is now in session!" The rabbit yelled. "The Queen of Hearts presiding!"

"This is the culprit! There's no doubt about it!" The Queen shouted.

"I'm on trial? But why?" Alice asked.

"Haven't you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done nothing wrong!" Alice folded her arms. "You may be queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so... So mean!"

"What?! You've been proven guilty for assault and attempted theft of my heart!"

"Hey!" Selena ran in.

"Who are you?!" The Queen roared with laughter. "And what's with that outfit?"

"Um... Alice is innocent!" Selena dodged the clothes question. "We know who the real culprit is!"

"Yeah! It's the Heart-" Irvine covered his mouth and turned it into a cough.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Selena nodded.

"Nonsense! Have you any proof?" The Queen asked.

"Uh... No..."

The cards threw Alice into the birdcage. "Let me out!" She cried.

"If you want to prove the girl's innocence, bring me some evidence." The Queen smiled. "Gather as much or as little as you please."

Selena nodded. "Mike! Wait here and make sure Kuro doesn't show up, got it?"

"Hey! I wanna come to!" Mike growled. "I wanna fight!"

"I have an idea." Ame walked over and whispered in his ear. "You can kill the Cheshire Cat later."

They all walked into the Lotus Forest.

**_TBC!!!!!!_**

* * *

Sorry, gotta end here for now. I'm sure your asking 'If Maria's blind, how'd she know she landed on a boy?' The answer: She heard him yell when they landed on him. I know you want to know what Ame said to Mike, but that's a secret. I can tell you this much: It's important! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Well, see you later peoples! 


	6. Cheshire Cat and Friends

Chapter 6: Cheshire Cat and Friends

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The reason I'm updating is because of my friend Rachel. Anyway, (reading off a card) she is a wonderful person and didn't threaten me with lots of pain and suffering... Please tell her I said that. AHHH! DON'T HURT ME! J/k j/k

* * *

"Where are we going?" Maria asked. 

"To find a certain someone." Selena responded.

The Cheshire Cat appeared. "Who are you!" Irvine cried.

"Who indeed?" The cat crossed his arms. "Poor Alice, soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"If you know who the real culprit is, then tell us!" Riku yelled.

"They've already left the forest, but left some evidence behind. There are 4 pieces in all. 3 are a cinch to find. The 4th is tricky, but you get a nice reward." He vanished.

"Should we trust this guy?" Irvine asked.

The striped cat reappeared. "To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" Then vanished again.

"Well... I can see why Mike wants to kill it..." Stephanie sighed.

"The Cheshire Cat's AWSOME!" Tiffany yelled.

After who knows how long of finding the evidence, they went to the room with the 4th piece. ((not blabbing incase you don't know where it is.)) "Good job! You found it all." The Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Now can we save Alice?" Rachel asked, slightly bored.

"Hold on! Alice may be innocent, but what about you?"

Ame grabbed the cat and hugged it. "Darn..." She let go. "The Cheshire Cat's NOT as fuzzy as he looks..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The Cheshire cat teleported away angrily.

"Nice job Ame!" Irvine yelled.

"We didn't get to hear what he meant!" Maria sighed.

"He wouldn't of told us anyway." Selena jumped down and they walked back to the queen. "Do have your evidence?" The card asked.

"Yup!" Selena walked onto the stand. She dumped all of the proof in front of the queen.

"My! You've collected a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Guards! Bring my evidence!" She picked up the evidence, then threw it back down. "This will take too long! Pick one and I'll judge by that."

"That's crazy!" Maria shouted.

"Silence!"

Mike smirked. "No matter what one she picks, it'll be good."

Selena hopped off the stand and grabbed the box right in front of her. "This one!"

A dummy of the queen appeared. "What was that!" The queen yelled. "I'm being framed! Guards! Seize them!"

Selena ran over to the cage Alice was in. "Alice!"

A shadowy figure rushed past, grabbed Alice, and jumped away from Selena. Everyone but Selena was too busy to notice.

Selena quickly defeated the cards and broke the tower. "There!" She ran over to Alice's bird cage and it was empty. "Of course..."

Ryu frowned. "I thought I proofed that cage..." He shrugged. "Oh well."

Ame ran to the Lotus Forest entrance. "Come on! We have to go to the Tea Party Garden!"

Everyone followed Ame. "Cheshire Cat, go away!" Everyone shouted when he tried to appear. "We know where to go!"

"Well, I know when I'm not appreciated!" He warped away.

They walked into the Tea Party Garden, where the March Hare and the Mad Hatter were singing their little tune. "A very merry unbirthday!" They shouted.

"To me?" The March Hare asked.

"To you!" The Mad Hatter replied.

"Um... Excuse me!" Selena shouted.

"Hello there! Is it your unbirthday today?" The Mad Hatter asked.

"No." Selena lied. "And quit singing that annoying song."

Ame ran over to them. "It's my unbirthday! A very merry unbirthday! To me!"

"To you!" The 2 shouted back.

"Let's start a conga line!" Ame jumped on the table and they started their little line. "Da da da da da da, DA!" They were even singing the beat...

"Ame! We don't have time for this!" Rachel yelled, but got pulled into the dance. "Help!"

Everyone, except Selena, tried to stop the party, but got pulled in anyway. "Guys!" She called to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare.

"Yes?" They both stopped.

"You do know it's the queen's unbirthday, right? She needs a party with lots of dancing!"

"Really? Let's go!" The 2 ran in the direction of the castle.

"Let's go guys." Selena turned to the door.

"Selena! Why'd you do that? Those 2 are the only one's who understand me!" Ame glared at Stephanie. "Did you tape that?"

"Of course!" She grinned.

Tiffany opened the door. "Let's just go."

They did everything in the upside-down room like they were supposed too, without the cat's interruptions. After killing off all the little Heartless, the cat showed up. "The Shadows will appear in this room, but somewhere else." He vanished as Mike tried to slice him in half.

They ran back to the place where the room would be right side up. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The Cheshire cat laughed.

Trickmaster appeared. It hit the table too the ground.

"Bahamut!" Maria summoned a tiny Bahamut. "Well... We can still ride him, right?"

Selena hopped onto his back. "Maria, heal us, everyone else, do what you can. JUST DON'T USE FIRE SPELLS!" She yelled.

The fight began. They finished Trickmaster off pretty quickly with combined efforts. "I got it all on tape!" Stephanie called.

Ifrit's Horn landed in Selena's hands. "Who wants to equip this? It ups fire resistance." She glanced at Mike.

"Ifrit's Horn... Must have! GIMME!" He grabbed the item from Selena.

"Well... I guess that answers that question..." Selena turned to the door knob.

"What a racket..." The door knob yawned so big, that the Keyhole appeared. Selena locked it and picked the Navi-G piece.

The Cheshire Cat appeared once again. This time, Mike managed to kill him. "Yes! I've finally killed that cat!"

"You killed my brother, Bob!" Another Cheshire cat appeared.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mike drank the potion, grew bigger, and ran out of the room, still screaming.

"What's with him?" The Cheshire Cat, who was a girl, asked.

"Um... He's been plotting to murder that Cheshire Cat, and... Well... You're here."

"Bob makes so many enemies that way..."

"Well, let's get bigger again." Selena drank the potion.

"Let's go everyone!" Riku called.

"Be right there!" When everyone was gone, Selena grabbed the rabbit-shaped clock. "This'll look great in my room!" She ran after them.

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on my homepage! I FINALLY HAVE ONE! YAY! It's still under construction sadly... Yes, I WOULD take the clock.


	7. Broken Hearts

Chapter 7: Broken Hearts

Not much to say. I'm bored, so I'm righting this.

* * *

Selena sat at her desk. "Let's see..." She muttered, looking at a strategy guide. "Well... According to this, the game hasn't changed because of us..."

"Maybe it's because the game and my dimension are separate?" Riku suggested, still staring at the medium-sized TV in Selena's room. "I still can't believe you actually have this in your room."

"Huh?" Selena gave him an odd look. "I'm still paying my mom back for it."

"Really?"

"Finished!" Stephanie held a badly drawn sketch up. "What do you think Selena?"

"It looks like the Cyborg 009 uniform." Selena sighed.

Stephanie crumpled the paper up and threw it into a pile of old papers. "Can't you agree with ANY of my outfits?"

There was a rustling sound from the heap. Rachel came bursting from the middle of the mountain. "Finally! Free!"

"I don't care what you think I should wear! If it's too out there, Phil will think I'm nuts!" Selena shouted back. "Besides! You're awful at drawing!" She stomped out of her room.

"What? Huh?" Riku watched Selena slam the door, and started to follow her. "SELENA!"

"Oh no! I'm sinking back! Help me!" Rachel yelled as she started to sink into the papers again.

Irvine and Maria went over and pulled her out. "You OK?" Maria asked.

"I saw horrible things down there... Thanks for saving me." Rachel smiled.

"Don't thank us yet." Irvine grinned. "You're going to show us around the town!"

Rachel stared. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said!" Irvine's smile was even bigger.

Rachel sighed and walked to the door.

Ame sat up. She had been taking a nap on the floor. She noticed the crumpled up pieces of paper. "Oh boy! Meat buns!" She ran over and bit into one of the papers. "IT TASTES LIKE RAMEN!" She shouted happily. "This is paradise! It would be heaven if Son Goku ((From Saiyuki)) was here!"

"Um... Ame? You DO know you're eating paper, right?" Tiffany gave her a weird look.

"IT'S A MEAT BUN!" Ame yelled back.

"Yes, I know Joe. She is a little insane, but she enjoys being that way." Tiffany said to the air next to her.

"Who are you talking to, Tiffany?" Stephanie asked, staring at her.

"My boyfriend Joe!" Tiffany said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's no one there though..." Stephanie muttered.

"Joe's just as real as the paper –I mean- meat buns that Ame's eating."

"FINALLY SOMEONE KNOWS THEY ARE MEAT BUNS!" Ame yelled with a lot of paper in her mouth.

* * *

"Selena! Wait up!" Riku yelled.

Selena stopped. "Why should I?" She muttered, her voice shaking slightly.

Riku ran in front of her to make sure she wouldn't start walking away again. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing tears in Selena's eyes.

"Today's the day... 5 years ago; Luke and Alex went into comas on this street. Some idiotic driver hit them..."

Riku stared. "What? Is that why you're so upset?"

Selena pushed past him and kept walking. "I'm going to visit them."

"But... If they're in comas, how will they know you're there? Selena!" Riku turned to see her disappearing into the crowd. "Jeez... I need a tracker on her or something." He ran after her.

After a few minutes, they reached a large hospital. Selena stopped, took a breath and walked in. They went to a large room where 2 people seemed to be asleep. One was a boy with dirty blonde hair; the other had messy black hair. "These are Luke," she pointed to the first one, "and Alex," then to the other. "They are 2 of my best."

Riku watched as Selena sat down in a chair next to them. "What good will that do? They don't know you're here."

Selena ignored him. "Hey Alex! Hey Luke! You'll never believe what happened to me!" She smiled. "I got sucked into a video game and I met Riku!"

Riku just gaped. "I can't believe you're actually talking to people that can't listen to you."

"Maybe... If they hear someone they know talking about something they like... They'll wake up." Selena smiled. "Who knows? Maybe that's just what they need."  
Riku shook his head. "Can we do something else now? They're kind of creeping me out."

Selena stood up. "I guess you're right." She grinned. "Let's go to the arcade! I wanna whoop your butt at DDR!"

"DDR?"

"Dance Dance Revolution." Selena explained the game as they strolled to the mall. "Here we are!"

"Hey! It's the DDR Queen!" Someone shouted. "I can't believe I'm so lucky as to meet her in person!"

"I'm a little famous around DDR fans." She smiled.

"I can see that." Riku muttered.

"Hey! That your boyfriend? Let's see if he can match the DDR King in skills!" Some girl shouted.

"j35! L37 u5 533 1f h3 15 w0r7hj 0f 0ur Qu33n'5 5k1llz!" ((Translation: "Yes! Let us see if he is worthy of our Queen's skills")) A weirdo in a black T-shirt called.

"Uh..." Riku said, slightly surprised. "I've never played before..." He stared at Selena who was setting up the DDR machine.

"Come on! It's starting!" Selena called. She did a strange step on the dance pad.

"You've danced the code for DDR Queen!" An announcer in the game yelled.

Riku jumped on the other pad, and without knowing it, did another strange dance step. "Huh?"

"You've danced the code for DDR King!" The announcer shouted. "Prepare to dance!"

Selena stared. "How did you know the code!"

"I don't know..." Riku muttered. "Huh! It selected the song for us!"

"It's a condition with the characters. Let's start!" Selena smiled.

They started dancing. They both got completely perfects on Heavy Mode. On the last song, Riku slipped and missed a step. "Crud!" He yelled.

After the game was finished, everyone applauded. "YAY DDR QUEEN!"

Selena stared at Riku. "How could you... How could you dance with Alex's style?"

"Who's?'

Selena dragged Riku back to her house. When they got back, Ame had a stomach ache from eating too much paper, Stephanie was finishing Selena's outfit, and Tiffany was talking to her imaginary friend Joe. Rachel came bursting in with Maria and Irvine on her tail. "Guys! There's going to be a Beginning of the School Year Dance!" She shouted.

Mike burst in. "What? There is?" He pulled out his sword. "Excellent."

"Mike, no killing cheerleaders, no matter how much they deserve it." Tiffany sighed.

Stephanie grinned. "Let's go to the Coliseum!" She shouted. "Maybe we can kidnap Cloud to be one of our dates!"

"And Squall..." Rachel started drooling.

Selena turned to the game and turned it on. "Let's go!" They warped into the game.

* * *

Just so you know my friend Kagome, the creator of Ame, comes up with all of the randomness she does. Tiffany came up with Joe, and there is a fan club for him. Well, until next time, bye! 


	8. The Coliseum Goes Crazy

**Chapter 8: The Coliseum Goes Crazy**

I know you can guess what's gonna happen in this chapter...

Riku: No they can't. You always put a twist somewhere.

So? They have an idea because we're in the coliseum. Anywho, before I keep arguing with my characters, here's the story. (I am not crazy, I just act that way.)

* * *

"Where are we now?" Riku asked.

"Traverse Town, where we were when we left, remember?" Selena smiled.

Maria sighed. "Where are we going next anyway?"

"The Coliseum!" Ame yelled. "I finally get to bother Cloud!"

"Oh! Selena!" Stephanie pulled out a bag. "This is your costume!"

Selena took it. "Er... Hey! This is the Yakumo costume I was gonna wear for the Anime Convention!" ((Yakumo is from the show Shinzo.)) She stared. "You ruined it!"

"Now I didn't! All I did was take that ugly eye thing off and put a heart on instead."

"But Yakumo has the eye! You better fix this when we get back." Selena growled threateningly.

"I've never seen Selena so mad..." Irvine muttered.

"She's serious when it comes to anime." Mike sighed.

"I have a costume for you too Mike!" Stephanie pulled out a Mushrambo ((Shinzo again)) costume with a heart painted on the front of the armor.

Mike stared. "YOU MESSED UP MY ARMOR! I WAS GONNA WHERE THAT FOR THE CONVENTION!" He roared, pulling out his katana.

Tiffany sighed and pulled her staff out. "Stop." She froze Mike in place. "Don't kill Steph."

"But she destroyed my perfect costume by adding a- a- HEART!"

"But it's black." Ame said, looking at the heart.

Mike thought for a second then grabbed the costume. "I won't wear it, but it's safer with me holding onto it."

Riku sighed. "Are you gonna wear yours Selena?"

"Steph would murder me if I didn't..." Selena sighed.

"I think it looks cute!" Jiminy said calmly.

"Yeah right!"

"You guys going to the Coliseum?" Squall walked up to them.

"Squall!" Rachel tackled him.

"Get off of me." He said, but didn't put up much of a fight. "If you are, can you take Yuffie, Aerith, and me there too?"

"Why?" Irvine asked.

"We wanna watch the fights." Yuffie smiled.

"Alright, come on." Selena turned and they all left on the Gummi ship, Squall driving this time.

* * *

"We're here!" Tiffany walked off the ship. "Now for the fights!"

"Don't forget, we have to prove ourselves to Phil before we can compete." Selena hopped off. "I still say you messed my costume up, Steph."

"Oh well! I'm going to watch." Steph pulled out her video camera.

"Put that thing away!" Aerith grabbed the camera. "We can't show we're from another world!"

Rachel, who was still hugging Squall's arm, smiled. "Oh well. When we start to battle, Phil will get too wrapped up in that to do anything."

"You have a good point." Selena sighed.

"Who's Phil?" Maria asked.

"He's in charge of the games." Mike explained. "We should deal with him."

They all walked into the building. "Um..." Irvine said, trying to get Phil's attention.

"Hey! Good timing! Gimme a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal I need to get this place ready for the games!" Phil said, messing with his rule board.

"I'll handle this." Riku muttered, walking up to the pedestal. He kept pushing it, but nothing happened. "Irvine! Gimme a hand!"

Irvine ran over and started pushing it too. "This thing weighs a ton!"

Mike sighed. "It's way too heavy."

"What! Are you kidding? Since when have you been such a little-" Phil turned around. "Oh! Wrong guy! What're you doing here? This is the world-famous Coliseum. Heroes only!" He glared at Irvine, who stepped back nervously.

"Look, it's like this. Heroes from all over come here to prove themselves in the games." Phil muttered, slightly annoyed that they weren't leaving.

"But Selena's a real hero chosen by the Angelblade!" Yuffie complained.

"And we're heroes too!" Maria yelled.

"Hero? That runt?" Phil burst into fits of laughter. "Look, if you can't move this pedestal," he started pushing it, "you can't call yourself," he was now desperately trying to move it, "a hero!" He collapsed. "Alright, so it takes more than brawn. Well, let's see what you can do!"

Selena sighed. "I'll do your little barrel course if I can enter the games."

"Only if you can prove yourself."

Selena ran around the stupid course and destroyed all of the barrels, in record time!

"Hey, you ain't bad kid." Phil smiled.

"Looks like we're going to the games." Riku smiled.

"Afraid not!"

"Why not!" Maria yelled.

"2 words: You guys ain't heroes."

"Stupid! We're probably the best people wanting to compete!" Tiffany yelled.

"Let them, please?" Squall asked, still trying to get Rachel off of him. "If you do, she'll have to let go."

"Sorry, but no can do." Phil hopped back up to finish his sign.

"Come on guys." Ame grinned. "We'll get back at Mr. Goat sooner or later!" She said, trying to make it seem she didn't know what would happen next.

Selena walked outside. "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" Hades smiled.

"Who are you?" Riku glared.

"Daddy! Where have you been all these years?" Tiffany tackled Hades. "You've stolen my outfit, but that's OK! I love you Daddy!" She turned to the air next to her. "Yes, I'm sure Joe! He's my Dad!" ((Joe's back! Yay!))

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on a minute!" He pulled Tiffany off of him. "You want to enter the games, right? Well, take a look at this." A pass appeared in his hand.

"A pass?" Riku said, slightly shocked.

"Take it. I'm pulling for you, little shorty!"

"I don't trust tall people!" Ame yelled. "You scare me!"

"We know your plan!" Selena yelled. "You're gonna try to destroy me and Hercules in the games! Once we beat your lackey, Cloud, you're gonna sick Cerberus on us!"

"Why would you think that?" Hades asked.

"Sure we can't trust this guy?" Irvine asked.

"He's tall! Of course we can't!" Ame yelled.

"His head's on fire too." Mike muttered. "Plus, I've played this far in the game."

"Let's just take the pass. I know we can handle anything he throws at us." Rachel smiled.

"Alright! We'll trust you, **_FOR NOW_**!" Selena snatched the pass and headed back for the battles.

_**TBC!

* * *

**_

That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry Kagome-Chan, but I came up with the tall thing and it sounded like something you'd say. Tiffany came up with Hades being her dad... Tell the truth, I think that's gonna continue for a while... Until next time, later! Just so you know, Yakumo is from the anime Shinzo that I like.


	9. Coliseum Battles Gone Insane

**Chapter 9: Coliseum Battles Gone Insane**

Well, I can promise this to be so random it's scary... That's about it... Have fun!

* * *

Selena and friends walked inside again. "Hey Phil! We have a pass! Can we enter now?" Riku grinned.

"What? Where'd you get this?" Phil asked, staring at pass.

"It doesn't matter. Can we enter now?" Selena asked.

"Fine, go ahead. But just warning, ya, some real weirdoes signed up for the games. You better be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let us fight then!" Mike yelled, itching for blood.

"Alright! Alright, jeez. Just be careful, OK?" Phil opened the little gate thingy and let them through.

They easily defeated all of the enemies, and then it was the match against Cloud.

"You're going down Hair Gel Boy!" Ame yelled at Cloud.

Cloud stared. "Uh... For your information, I wake up in the morning like this..."

"It doesn't work that way! Believe me! I've tried it! For hair care products everywhere, I shall defeat-"

"FIGHT START!" Phil bellowed.

Cloud quickly knocked Ame unconscious and out of the ring. "One down, 7 to go!" Cloud grinned.

They fought wildly, but finally, Selena's team won. "Give it up Cloud! You know Hades is just going to trick you. He'll never help you find your light."

Cloud stared at her. "What? How did you figure out why I was working for him?"

Cerberus jumped into the arena. He roared loudly.

"We have to get out of here!" Riku yelled.

"We don't have to!" Mike yelled, readying his sword. "We can fight it."

"I'll call you Princess FeeFee!" Tiffany jumped onto Cerberus's back and hugged him around the neck.

"Princess FeeFee?" Maria asked, trying to wake Ame up. She gave up. "Let's fight Cerberus! Valefor! Come to my aid!" She yelled.

The giant dragon thing flew down and landed. Maria hopped on its back and they became airborne.

"Phil! Get them outta here!" Hercules ran into the stadium and got ready to punch Cerberus.

"Wait! Don't hurt Princess FeeFee!" Tiffany yelled. "Me and Joe love him!"

"Joe?" Everyone stopped, except Cloud, who dodged a fireball and landed about 8 feet in front of Ame.

"I smell hair gel!" Ame yelled, opening her eyes.

"Of course, my hair wakes her up, but nothing else does..." Cloud sighed.

"Well, of course! You wear WAY too much hair gel! That's the only way to can get your hair to defy gravity!"

Cloud stared and pointed to behind her. "Um..."

Ame looked up and saw Cerberus breathing over her, starting to drool all over her. "Do you mind...? I'm in the middle of arguing here!" She started fighting the Cerberus.

**_MUCH TO VIOLENT TO PUT IN THIS FIC... FEAR AME WHEN SHE'S MAD..._**

Every on was in too much shock to move, except Tiffany, who ran over to what little was left the dead Cerberus. "No! Princess FeeFee!"

"Now," Ame smiled at Cloud, "where were we in our argument?" She asked.

"ALRIGHT! I SPEND AN HOUR ON MY HAIR EVERY MONTH AND USE 10 BOTTLES OF EXTRA STRENGTH HAIR GEL! Don't hurt me!" Cloud started shaking. ((Yeah... Now you can see how violent Ame was...))

"Why would I want to hurt you? Cerberus was gonna drool all over my picture of Goku!" She pulled out the picture she had paid the artist of Saiyuki to draw with her kissing Goku. ((I'm not sure how much Ame paid, but Kagome-Chan really doesn't have that **_last time I checked_**...))

* * *

"I now dub thee Junior Heroes and give you full rights and privileges to enter the games." Phil said, reading the little paper he was holding. "Further-"

"Wait! What do you mean 'Junior Heroes'!" Irvine shouted.

"You haven't figured out what it means to be a true hero." Phil frowned.

"Well... What does it take?" Maria asked.

"Well, you'll have to figure that out for yourself, just the way that I did." Hercules smiled.

"Well, then we'll prove ourselves in the games!" Riku grinned evilly.

"I'm afraid there won't be any games for a while. I gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Alright! We'll be back!" Rachel said, clinging to Squall. "As long as you come to watch!"

"Go away!" Squall managed to loosen her grip and escape.

"Hey wait a second! I demand a prize! I defeated Cerberus on my own! I want some kind of prize!"

"Hey, I'm kinda lost." I kid's voice said, confused. "Think you can help me?"

Everyone turned to see Son Goku from Saiyuki standing with Hakuryu on his shoulder. They stood there staring for a minute, like time had frozen, then...

"GOKU!" Ame tackle hugged him. "I LOVE YOU!" She beamed at Phil. "He counts as a prize. I don't need anything now!"

"Um... Am I missing something? I haven't even introduced myself, and..." Goku frowned. "What do you mean 'prize'?"

"Nothing!" Ame said, still acting like a giddy fangirl. "I just love the great Son Goku!"

Everyone walked out of the building. They stopped.

"Wait a second... Where's Sanzo, and Hakkai? I could care less about Gojyo." Mike asked, taking Hakuryu and putting him on his shoulder. "I'll keep Hakuryu."

Selena walked over to Cloud, who was sulking on the steps. "I've been meaning to ask, what is your light?"

Cloud looked up. "I can't tell you that." He smiled.

"Well... I'm searching too..." She said truthfully. _'For a way to wake Alex and Luke up...' _she thought.

Cloud smirked and handed her something. "Don't lose sight of it."

"Hey! How about a rematch some time? One-on-one! No dark powers involved!"

"I think I'll pass." And with that, Cloud left.

Selena smiled. "He's so nice..." She mumbled.

Hakuryu stared at Selena, flew over, and swallowed the Gummi ship. ((Kinda random and sudden, I know.))

"AIIEEEEEEEEE! HE ATE THE GUMMI!" Selena screeched.

"Um... I don't know why he did that..." Goku muttered, shocked.

"Hakuryu, can you turn into a Gummi Ship now?" Rachel asked.

Hakuryu nodded, and transformed into the huge ship. They all left on Hakuryu, and Jiminy Cricket wasn't crying, since Hakuryu steered himself.

Squall and everyone was there too. "Hey, um... Squall? Wanna come to our world?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. I'd love to see your world." Squall nodded.

"Great!" Rachel clung to his arm again.

"Get off of me!"

"Wait... 'Your world'?" Goku stared.

Ame explained the situation to Goku. "So, would you like to join us?"

"Is there great food like this involved?" Goku asked, slurping some of Ame's extremely salty instant ramen.

"Ugh... Ame? You're the only one I know who can make instant ramen taste bad..." Mike made a face.

"What do you mean? This is really good!" Ame and Goku said at the same time.

Tiffany started arguing with Joe. "No, even Ame cooks worse than you!"

"Um... Is she crazy?" Goku pointed to Tiffany.

"Just as crazy as everyone else here..." Riku sighed.

"Let me off this thing!" Irvine yelled, banging the doors. ((He gets air sick I guess...))

"Calm down bro..." Maria smiled.

"How can I calm down! Who says that dragon can even drive this ship!"

"Um... He can turn into a jeep and drive himself around that way..." Goku blinked. "Say... What's your world like Ame?"

Ame laughed and everyone started babbling about the random stuff that went on back home.

* * *

I hope you liked this fic! (especially you Kagome-Chan) It was fun putting in Hakuryu and Goku in! For those of you who don't know who Hakuryu, Goku, Sanzo, etc. are, they're from the anime Saiyuki. I'll do the dance sooner or later. Remember? They were gonna kidnap Squall and the others? Anyway, see you all later! 


	10. The Dance

**Chapter 10: The Dance**

All of my friends have been looking forward to this, especially the ones in this fic. Without further ado, here's the chapter!

* * *

"Wow... This place is weird..." Goku said, glancing around the school cafeteria. "Where are we?"

"This is a school." Ame smiled. "YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE CONFUSED!" She tackle/hugged Goku.

"Er... Let's leave Joe." Tiffany walked to a corner.

"So this is what your world looks like." Squall muttered. "It reminds me of Traverse Town."

"Sshhh! You can't mention anything about our dimension here!" Riku whispered. "They don't even know we exist!"

"MY BISHIE CAN KICK YOUR BISHIE'S BUTT!" Ame yelled to a cheerleader.

"What's, like, a bishie?" She asked, all offended.

"A pretty boy! My Bishie can kick your Bishie's butt!" Ame yelled again.

"Is that, like, a challenge!" The cheerleader ran over and slapped Ame.

Ame grabbed the cheerleader's face and started stretching it. "Ha ha!"

The cheerleader did the same.

"Did a crazy girl force you to come here too?" The cheerleader's date asked Goku.

"No... Actually, she promised me meat buns." Goku stared at Ame and the cheerleader. "Those 2 fight worse than me and Gojyo..."

"Isn't that the guy from Saiyuki that has the red hair?" The cheerleader's date asked.

"What's Saiyuki?"

Selena sighed. "Hey, Goku, the snack tables over there. I think you should get something to eat before everyone else gets it."

Goku ran over to the snack table and started pigging out on all of the food.

Rachel was hanging on Squall's arm. "I love you Squall!"

"Get off of me. You're scaring me." Squall muttered

"I'll get her off of you if you give me your Gunblade." Mike grinned.

"No."

"Alright, how about your necklace thing."

"Deal." Squall handed Mike the lion necklace.

"Rachel, shouldn't you be bugging Selena and Riku?"

"Oh right!" Rachel ran over to where Riku and Selena were talking.

"That was all it took?" Squall stared. "Oh well, I have more of those necklaces."

A teacher walked up to Selena and Riku. "Selena, I need to talk to you." She said.

"Really? About what?" Selena glanced at Riku. "Could you stay here a minute?"

Riku stood there for a second then nodded. "I'll be fine."

Selena nodded and walked toward the principal's office. "What's up? Am I in trouble?"

"No, it's just we need you to do something, since you're the Student Council president." ((I'm not really, nor do I have the intension of joining Student Council.))

"What's the problem then?"

"The school's a little short on cash." The teacher explained. "We need to find a way to get some more until the next levy." The teacher explained.

"Alright Mrs. Marconi." Selena nodded. "I already have an idea!"

"What would that be?" Mrs. Marconi asked.

"I have a friend whose little sister is an expert with robots! If we get her permission, we could let people ride on the robots."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Mrs. Marconi smiled. "All we need is to charge a dollar for each ride, and we'll have enough."

"Yup. Later Mrs. Marc." Selena walked back to Riku.

"So what's your name?" A girl asked Riku.

"Uh... Um... Riku." He muttered, backing away slowly.

"What! So Selena's dream guy **_WAS_** real!" Another girl shouted.

"Why not ditch her and become **_MY_** boyfriend?" The first girl tried grab his arm.

Riku looked up, saw Selena, and ran toward her. "You know you have creepy people at this school, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Selena glanced at the girl, stuck her tongue out them, and kissed Riku.

Riku jumped in surprise. "What the! I thought you hated it when I kissed you!"

"Well, it's mostly to tell those girls to buzz off." Selena muttered whispered back. "See? They're gone now. They won't steal boyfriends if they **_KNOW_** they've kissed someone else."

"Weirdoes..." Riku muttered.

"Hey!" Selena called to Tiffany.

Tiffany looked up. "What's up?"

"Hey! Tiffany! How's your stupid imaginary boyfriend?" A snobby girl asked.

Tiffany grinned and spilled her punch on the girl's snow white dress. "Oops! So sorry!" Tiffany's grin grew even bigger. "I'm sure I can fix it with some magic, but you might get cursed it the process."

The girl ran toward the other side of the room.

"Mission accomplished, right Joe?" Tiffany smiled at the air next to her.

"Right..." Rachel said, clinging to Squall again. "Hey guys! You vanished!" She smiled at Riku and Selena.

"So? When are we going back?" Squall asked.

"This Saturday." Selena murmured. "We can't leave until Friday night at the earliest."

Everyone nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Pathetic ending, I know. I hope you liked it the story though. It was short, but that's because I wanted to put it up. The "My Bishie can kick your Bishie's butt!" is from a pin my friend owns. I finally got use the Bishie argument. YAY! Anywho, I won't be able to update until Sunday. I have a girl scout campout over the week end and won't be home until Sunday, then I have a 3 hour dress rehearsal for dance. I'll see ya later! Bye! 


	11. Pokemon Jungle

**Chapter 11: Pokemon Jungle**

Summer vacation has just started, so expect a ton of updates from me.

* * *

"Stiney! Will you stop playing that game?" A boy's mother called.

"No way! I wanna catch a Missingno!" Stiney replied, accessing his pack in his game.

"Alright! Just go to bed when you're done!"

Stiney sighed in annoyance as yet **_ANOTHER_** Ultra Ball failed to catch the strange creature. "Man... I wish there was a master ball shop... My stupid friend won't give me back my Game Shark..." There was a beep from the Game Boy. "What the...? A KH Ball...? Isn't that the game my cousin, Selena's obsessed with?" He selected it. "Oh well, out of Ultra Balls anyways."

There was a bright light and Stiney vanished, along with the badly made wooden Pokeball that he had in his lap.

* * *

"Make sure you buy supplies." Squall said when everyone was back in Traverse Town. He had just managed to get Rachel to stop hanging on him. "You don't want to go to the next world unprepared."

Selena nodded understandingly. "There's no where to get any potions and stuff in the Deep Jungle."

Stephanie grinned. "Speaking of the Deep Jungle, I made a costume!" She held up a leopard suit.

Everyone died laughing. "That looks so stupid!"

Ame grinned. "I wonder what's going to happen in the Deep Jungle." She said, grinning.

"Uh... Didn't you get there in KH?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but I meant what randomness I shall create!" Ame said, grinning even more.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

"I wanna see the jungle!" Irvine shouted.

Rachel looked pleadingly at Squall. "Are you **_SURE_** you don't want to come?"

"I'd go anywhere if you weren't there." Squall said simply.

"Come on. Joe is getting bored." Tiffany sighed, grabbing Rachel's arm.

"I wanna stay with Squall!" Rachel cried, pulling away.

Mike dragged Rachel onto the ship. "I'm going to be sick..."

Hakuryu took off and they flew to the Deep Jungle.

Goku and Ame were once again eating extremely salty Ramen that no one else could eat. "This is really good Ame!" Goku cried happily. "This instant Ramen rocks!"

"I don't know how you can eat that..." Irvine sighed, making a face.

"My cooking is good! If you keep complaining, I shall force you to eat my homemade riceballs!" Ame threatened.

Strangely, no one heard Irvine talk after that...

"Hey! I wanna drive!" Riku said suddenly.

"What? Let Hakuryu drive." Tiffany said, calmly eating her packed lunch.

"Aw... I wanna drive though! It looks like fun!" Riku grabbed the controls.

"Riku! Stop!" Everyone cried. The ship started spinning out of control. "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Selena fell into the old tree house. "Ow... Note to self, murder Riku." She stared around. "Anyone here?" Selena yelled, but there was no response. "Darn..."

There was a sudden noise, and Hakuryu landed on her shoulder. "Oh! You scared me!" Selena uttered in relief.

A leopard pounced and almost landed on top of Selena.

"So there you are!" Selena pulled out the Angelblade. "You'd actually hurt a fellow kitty and a cat lover?" She had to make fun of the leopard suit, even if it was cute...

The leopard tackled and tried to scratch Selena.

"You missed!" Selena hit the animal full force in the head with her sword.

The leopard collapsed to the ground. Selena went a little closer to finish it off, but the beast jumped up to finish her.

Suddenly, a blue and green wooden ball hit the creature the head, and Tarzan and a boy with shoulder length blonde hair jumped down from the rafters. "Aww... It wasn't a Pokemon..." The boy announced, catching what looked like a mutated Pokeball when it bounced back.

The leopard jumped away.

The boy looked at her. "Hey Selena! Nice pajamas! Why are you wearing in the... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Stiney? What are you doing here cous?" Selena asked, turning bright red.

"Easy! I caught a Missingno! Er... I think I did... I got a weird ball and tried to catch the whacko blocks, but then there was a weird light... I don't know if I got it or not... Look! I made friends with the missing link!" He did some strange handshake and then they both said, "Dude!"

"I can't believe it..." Selena said annoyed. "Have you seen Mike or my friends?"

"Can't say I have. Only a bunch of Rattata."

"Wait... THERE ARE POKEMON!"

"Of course! I wanna see a Haunter!"

"Why...?"  
"BECAUSE THAT'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!" Stiney glared. "Do you really not know your own cousin?"

"Uh... Let's see... We only see each other once a year because you live in Texas!" Selena glared. "Come on! We need to find everyone."

"So..." Stiney said, trying to lighten the mood. "Er... Who are we looking for...?"

"Let's see..." Selena listed everyone and said what they looked like.

"Goku? Son Goku? SON GOKU OF SAIYUKI!" Stiney said in shock. "Wait... I don't even know who that is..."

"Ugh..." Selena shook her head. "Let's just look for the others!"

They followed Tarzan to the campsite. Selena grabbed the ridiculously easy to find slides, and they walked into the tent.

"Oh!" Jane turned around. "Hello Tarzan! And who's this?" She asked.

"My name's Selena and this is Stiney."

"Oh! So you speak English! You're obviously not related to Tarzan... Are you here to study the Gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." Clayton walked in, followed by the rest of the group.

"Guys!" Selena ran up to them. "Are you alright?" She looked at Riku, and then ignored him.

"A circus of clowns! No use in hunting Gorillas." Clayton laughed.

"Mr. Clayton! We're studying them, not hunting them! This is research!" Jane cried in surprise.

"What about those creatures with the bizarre powers?" Clayton snapped. "They're dangerous!"

"Er... They're Pokemon!" Stiney muttered.

"So you know what they are?" Jane said, impressed.

"Yeah! I'm a Pokemon trainer!" Stiney showed his Pokeball.

"Um... Why's it green on top and blue on the bottom...?" Rachel asked.

"And why does it have a d instead of a P?" Tiffany stared.

"And why is it colored in marker?" Mike asked, not impressed.

Irvine stared at it. "And why is it wood-"

"OK! Enough questions about the result of my budget cut!" Stiney interrupted.

Ame ran outside. "MUST SWING ON VINES!" She yelled, climbing a random tree.

Tiffany ran out after her. "Hey! Get off my pets!" She hugged the tree. "Don't hurt Bob!"

Ame swung on a vine and went face first into a tree behind Stiney.

In a quick reaction, Stiney threw his Pokeball at her. "Whoops... Sorry..."

Ame caught the ball. "Don't through pathetic attempts of cosplay at me!" She growled, handing it back to Stiney.

Stiney cringed under her glare. ((Remember the Coliseum, people.)) "Geez! Sorry!"

"Cool! A ghost!" Tiffany pointed at a Haunter.

"Sweet!" Stiney shrieked out of pure joy. He threw the wooden orb at it, but the Haunter faded away. "Darn! I missed!"

"Since when have you been so obsessed with Pokemon...?" Mike asked.

"How'd you get here anyway?" Riku inquired.

"I've been playing the dumb game for a while, and I tried to catch Missingno." Stiney explained.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry! Please stop ignoring me!" Riku begged.

"You made us crash, and you gave my cousin an opening to make fun of my costume." Selena growled. She pulled the leopard head hood off. "Come on! We have to find Kuro!"

"What do you mean?" Maria asked. "Who's Kuro?"

"Who he is isn't important. I didn't mention it before, but he was in the tree house! I'm sure of it!" Selena yelled.

"Really?" Riku grinned. "That's great! Then you were wrong about him!"

Selena shook her head. "I know I'm right, but still... We should find him!"

"We have been in this for some time, but we have yet to encounter this friend of yours." Clayton walked up to them. "I'd wager they're with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

Jane was shocked. "Mr. Clayton! Tarzan wouldn't-"

"Than take us to them! Take us to the gorillas! Go-ri-llas."

Tarzan looked at Stiney, and then nodded.

"Tarzan... Are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan speak to Kerchak." Tarzan smiled.

"Kerchak?"

"Ah! He must be the leader!" Clayton said. "Perfect! I'll go as an escort! After all, the jungle can be a dangerous place." He grinned.

Stiney grabbed Selena's hood before she left. "I've played this level before! Can I come along?"

"Um... Don't you even care that we're going after some **_DANGEROUS_** person?" Selena whispered.

"Not really. Besides, it'll give me a great chance to catch Haunter!"

"Ugh... Alright! You can come!" Selena turned to leave again.

"One more thing!" Stiney grabbed her hood again. "Why's Riku with us? Shouldn't Sora or someone be with us? And who's Kuro?"

"WILL YOU STOP GRABBING MY HOOD!" Selena shouted, making everyone jump. "HOW OLD ARE YOU! 2 or 14!"

"Uh..." He counted on his fingers. "This many!" He said, holding up 14 fingers. "Huh?" He saw the Haunter next to him. "HAUNTER!" He threw his poor excuse for a Pokeball, but it disappeared while sticking its tongue out at him.

"That was... rigid and British..." Clayton said, with an anime sweat drop. ((Don't ask. My cousin came up with it. Even I don't understand the logic behind it...))

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Mozzeltov Watson shouted. ((Cousin's character. Don't ask again...))

"WHO ARE YOU!" Everyone shouted.

"Uh... You didn't see me, OK?" Mozzeltov disappeared.

Ame beamed. "That was completely and utterly random!"

"Yum... Utterly cream..." Stiney drooled.

"What's with him?" Irvine asked.

"I think it's an ice cream flavor in Texas..." Rachel whispered back.

"You know what? You can leave!" Stiney shouted, throwing a pillow at her.

"Where'd you get the pillows?" Maria stared.

"Over there." He pointed to a pile of chickens.

"..." Tiffany watched the chickens cluck a few times. "I SHALL TEACH THEM HOW TO CLUCK THE LLAMA SONG!" She yelled, scaring the hens away.

"You know..." Mike said, obviously enjoying Tiffany's chasing of the fowl, "we should find the monkey king..."

"But we have Goku!" Ame shouted. "He **_IS_** the son of the monkey king!"

"I think he meant Kerchak!" Stiney snapped.

"I SAY HE MEANT GOKU!"

"KERCHAK!"

"GOKU!"

"KERCHAK!"

"GOKU!"

* * *

**_A few hours later..._**

"GOKU!"

"KERCHAK!"

"Break it up you 2!" Riku finally shouted, dragging them out of the tent. There was a loud whacking sound as he hit them both on the head with the Soul Reaper.

"Doesn't matter! I'm the King of Random!" Stiney declared, sticking his tongue out at her. ((Not a good idea...))

"Eh!" Riku shouted. "Not again!"

"WHAT! I'M THE RULER OF RANDOM! YOU CAN'T BE IT!" Ame screeched.

"Oh yeah? Well I have a badge!" Stiney held up a star with the words 'sheriff' scribbled out and replaced with the word 'King'.

"OH YEAH! I GOT A T-SHIRT WITH THE WORD!" She pointed at her shirt, which said R4ND0M QU33N ((Random Queen)) written on it in Typo marker.

"I think that Typo marker affected your spelling..." Stiney laughed.

Selena came out and hit them both on the head, a lot harder than Riku did. "Shut up! Both of you!" She yelled. "Let's just find Kerchak!"

"See! I **_WAS_** right!" Stiney snickered.

"NO! I'VE BEEN BETRAYED!" Ame ran in a circle and ran into a tree.

Everyone got an anime sweat drop.

"Uh... Shall we go?" Clayton asked, turning toward the Lagoon.

* * *

_**TBC!**_

Stiney is based loosely (yeah right!) off of my cousin Jimmy. He also helped me write most of this chapter and the randomness in it. (or the stuff Stiney did...)

Yes, more torture. TBCs aren't that bad, are they? (Alright, so they are.) I wanted to post this up as soon as possible. Especially because my random fans might attack me...


	12. Pokemon Jungle 2

**Chapter 12: Pokemon Jungle 2**

I'm back again! And guess what! I've decided, like my fics that I've written more recently, to do a review corner!

**Angel's Star: I've updated. I'm glad you liked the chapters.**

**Dr. Wonderful: Hey cousin. This is the creator of Stiney, for those who care to listen to my random babbling. Anywho... You had a weird review...**

**Mozzeltov Watson: What do you mean by plot holes? You should be more specific. Anywho, thanks for the compliment!**

**Tolea: I'm continuing! It just takes me a while. I need to get ideas, and I have to update all of my other fics. Even if people don't care about them...**

**Lucky-G: Yes, my cousin did help me. He's back to his state now, so he's not really helping with this chapter. I know it was confusing. I didn't understand half of it either, but he wouldn't let me not put some stuff in... XP**

**Tiffany... I hope...: Um... I think you've gone overboard now. Who were you talking about with the girl...? Didn't you have a username on this site? YAY LINT!**

**Shruiken15: Confusing username... Anywho, I know it's random. It's automatically random because my friends are in it. That's the major reason...**

Anywho, here's the chapter!

* * *

"How much longer?" Rachel complained as they climbed up the vine.

"Not much, unless Stiney decides to take another wack at that Haunter..." Mike muttered irritably.

The Haunter that Stiney had wanted to catch had shown up **_EVERY_** time they tried to climb the pole that led to where the apes were. After many failed attempts because Stiney had to collect his Pokeball, they climbed up the vines to the swinging place.

When they finally reached it, they swung toward the gorillas.

"Kerchak! Please listen to me!" Tarzan said in gorilla. "I know the breeding grounds are secret, but I trust them." Tarzan nodded to Selena and the others.

"Uh... Did you catch that?" Riku asked Maria.

"No. You?" She turned to her brother.

"Nope. Me neither." Irvine looked around. "Hey! Where'd Clayton go?"

"Oh no! We forgot about Clayton!" Selena gasped.

Kerchak looked at the tree house and left.

"Kerchak..." Tarzan stared at his feet sadly.

"Come on! We have to reach the tree house!" Selena ran ahead of them.

* * *

_**At the Tree house...**_

Clayton was taking aim at the gorilla, which was playing with an old globe. ((I don't remember the gorilla's name. I only remember Kerchak's. If anyone does, please give me the names for the next chapter, since this won't be finished in this chappy.))

"Stop!" Ame yelled. "Don't hurt the monkey!"

Clayton shot and missed, scaring the gorilla away.

Tiffany watched the animal leave. "What's the big idea?" She growled.

"It's not what it looks like! You see... uh... Ah! A snake slithered by! You see, I saved that poor gorilla's life!" Clayton said, trying to save his hide.

Tarzan just shook his head.

"Yeah right!" Goku shouted. "You were not trying to help that gorilla! You were gonna shoot it and-" Ame grabbed him.

"He's not worth it." Ame shook her head.

* * *

"Mr. Clayton! I can't believe you! You are **_NOT_** to go near the gorillas again!" Jane shouted.

"Oh come now! After only one mishap? Eh?" Clayton saw the serious looks on everyone's faces. "Eh heh heh heh..." He turned, and left the tent. "Those darn gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll find them somehow!" He yelled, pulled out his pipe. "Huh?" He looked around because he had heard something. He shot at whatever he had seen moving.

* * *

Everyone in the tent heard the gunshot. "What the!" Stiney dropped his Pokeball in shock.

"Haunter Haunt!" The Haunter appeared, stuck its tongue out at Stiney, and disappeared right as Stiney threw the Pokeball.

"Stiney! Quit messing with that Haunter and come on! We need to find Clayton!" Mike grabbed his arm.

When they left the tent, a bunch of Heartless appeared.

"Heartless?" Riku said, surprised.

"DIE MONKEYS!" Rachel yelled, shooting all of the Powerwild with arrows. ((Remember, her weapon is a bow.))

"Go Rachel!" Ame called.

"Why are there evil monkeys...?" Goku asked.

"Why is Rachel being more violent than Ame?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm against monkeys because my sister loves them!" Rachel declared.

"Come on guys!" Selena called after taking the Gummi Block from the gorilla. "We need to save all the gorillas."

They all ran off in different directions to beat the Heartless.

* * *

The gorilla ran past the Heartless and into Jane.

Jane hugged the gorilla in fear as something came into the tent.

* * *

"Hey! Where's Jane?" Irvine stared around the empty tent.

"Jane gone. Jane near... Near tree house." Tarzan nodded.

"Come on!" Stiney shouted. "I'm not letting my bud, the missing link down!"

"Since when is Tarzan the missing link?" Mike asked Tiffany, who shrugged.

They ran toward the climbing trees, where they found Jane and the gorilla behind a cage of vines. There was the big black fruit too.

"That fruit looks suspicious!" Riku called.

"No duh, Riku." Selena said sarcastically. "I never would have noticed."

"Are you **_STILL_** mad about the Gummi Ship?" Riku asked.

Rachel shot an arrow straight through the fruit. "A little help guys?"

"I wonder if I can make a fruit salad out of this..." Ame muttered, slicing the fruit with her scythe.

"You're the only person I know who can burn peanut butter and jelly, so I doubt it." Tiffany shouted, zapping a bunch of Powerwild with a Thunder spell.

After combined efforts, they destroyed the fruit.

"Who did this?" Maria asked when they got Jane out of the cage.

"Clayton came into the tent, with someone else and that's all I remember." Jane answered.

"Someone else?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow at Selena.

"It must be Kuro!" Selena nodded.

"What? But Kuro wouldn't do this!" Riku shouted.

"Don't yell. He's working for **_THEM_** now, remember?" Mike tapped on Riku's head. "Anybody home in that brain of yours?"

"Come on! We have to beat Clayton!" Rachel screamed. "We have to beat the man who summoned the evil monkeys!"

"You have a thing against monkeys or something..." Goku sighed.

"Nothing against you, Goku! I just don't really like Powerwild and Bouncywild." Rachel said with an innocent smile.

Selena had already started leaving. "Come on guys. We have to beat Clayton. Stiney, you stay with Jane. It'll be dangerous."

"What? I wanna catch Haunter though! I won't be in the way!" Stiney said, annoyed.

Selena frowned. "Fine, but if you get hurt, it's not our fault."

They all ran toward the cliff and the fight with Clayton.

_**TBC!

* * *

**_

I don't mean to make all these TBCs, but I can't do this all in one chapter. It would be too long. Anywho, thank you for reading so far! Later everyone!


	13. The End of the Pokemon Jungle!

**Chapter 13: End of the Pokemon Jungle**

Finally this mini thing is OVER! YAY!

**Riku: Thank you for the monkey name! Wait... RIKU! (glomps) I LOVE YOU! ((Is an obsessed Riku fangirl)**

**KuroKagome: Glad you liked the Typo Marker. I put that in for you. Keep reading! Ame'll only do worse with cooking!**

**Mozzeltov Watson: Er... I'm writing more...? I won't make reference to you in the fic again. My cousin forced me to... That's how I got stuck writing a Pokemon mini series actually...**

**Tolea: You agree with Rachel then. She hates monkeys. Thanks for the names! I was afraid I'd have to watch that Legend of Tarzan series on Toon Disney. I was avoiding the mankeys and Primapes actually... I don't really like them...**

**Tiff: I am sorry to say there will be no more craziness in this fic. There will only be insanity and randomness. ... I don't think there's a difference...**

Anywho, enjoy the fic!

* * *

They ran in Clayton's direction, only to be blocked by Sabor. They quickly took him down with Tarzan's help and took the tooth. Selena equipped it and they continued.

"Clayton!" Irvine yelled.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan yelled. "Eee ooo oo-oo ah! Not Clayton!"

Clayton loaded his gun and shot at Rachel, who hit the bullet with her own arrow.

They all charged at Clayton. Tiffany stayed back and blasted his brains out with spells. Maria summoned Ifrit, the great fire demon. After knocking Clayton over a couple of times, he called his 'little friend' the Stealth Sneak.

Suddenly, random fruits and sticks were thrown at Clayton by Mankeys and Primapes, lead by Haunter. Stiney threw the Pokeball at Haunter for the millionth time, but missed, and hit the Stealth Sneak, knocking it out cold. "Darn you Haunter!"

"That was a good thing..." Stephanie said, filming from the back.

"AND THIS IS FOR TRYING TO HUNT US MONKEYS!" Goku yelled, pounding Clayton with his pole.

Clayton stepped backward, grasping at his side. He pulled out his gun and took aim at Tarzan. Stealth Sneak tried to get up, but collapsed on top of Tarzan.

Kerchak, Kala, and the other apes came. Kerchak grabbed. Selena's shoulder and threw her onto the cliff above. After everyone else got up there the same way, and Tarzan climbed up, they entered the Waterfall Caverns and reached the Keyhole area.

"Tarzan home." said calmly.

Tiffany thought for a second. "This is your home? Then that means –"

Tarzan signaled to listen.

"The waterfalls..." Jane said, breaking the silence. "They're echoing all the way down here."

"I'm sorry..." Selena whispered to Riku.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that." He said, smiling.

"All for cheese, huh?" Ame said, glomping them both with the help of the rest of them.

Mike grinned. "Hey! Seal the keyhole while we're young!"

Selena nodded and proceeded to do so.

Haunter appeared again, and this time, Stiney succeeded in catching it. "I WIN!" He shouted, twirling the Pokeball on his finger. "I caught him! Ha!" He caught the ball and did the victory sign that is always in anime.

* * *

"So, where is your ship?" Jane asked.

"Um... Not to far away!" Rachel said.

"Stiney, Tarzan, friends." Tarzan gave him a keychain. He nodded to Selena. "Friends." He gave her another keychain, this one with a monkey on it.

"Thank you." Selena said, and they left.

They all were back in Selena's room, except Stiney, whom they guessed reached home all right. "I have school tomorrow..." Selena complained.

"We all do, now be quiet." Mike growled.

"Wee hee! Time to scare the teachers!" Ame ran out of the room. "Later guys!" She pulled Goku along behind her. "I'm making Beef Stew!" You could hear Goku yelling "YAY!" as they left.

* * *

Kuro sat in a room filled with books.

"You remember our deal, yes?" Maleficent walked through the door.

Kuro sighed, and put the book her was reading down. "You know, when a person locks their door, it means they don't want to be disturbed."

Maleficent sniffed disapprovingly, but continued as if he had answered her question. "Well, the leader wishes to see you about her end of the bargain."

Kuro stood up and followed Maleficent to the chapel. A tall woman with long, shimmering, black hair turned around. She wore blood red robes that spread on the ground from being so long. A large black bow was tied around her wasted, showing that the woman was extremely thin. "So... You're Akurei..." He said, looking directly into the woman's glowing yellow eyes.

"Lady Akurei to you!" Maleficent hissed, kicking him in the back of the knee to force him into a kneeling position like she was in.

"There's no need for that." Akurei said, walking over to them. "You may leave, Maleficent."

"Yes, Milady." Maleficent spun on her heel and left.

"Kuro, you realize that only I can help you, correct?" Akurei smiled. "Your friends can't, and you shouldn't believe that they'll be any help to you."

Kuro felt slightly dizzy, but rose anyway. He was still a head shorter than Akurei. "I'll decide that, thank you very much."

"But didn't you know? Your friends have deserted you. Selena simply replaced you with a bunch of others, and Riku doesn't believe that you're even still alive."

"If you can prove it, I'll never question anything you say again." He turned and left the room.

Akurei teleported to her room and sighed. _"Maleficent, take Kuro to Traverse Town. Our little 'friends' will be arriving there sooner or later. Feel free to take your time."_ Akurei said telepathically. _"Make sure he thoroughly believes they have forgotten all about them."_

"_...Understood."_ Maleficent responded.

* * *

Short chapter, but I have school tomorrow. Therefore, I have to get all kinds of junk ready for it. Bleh... I probably won't update every other day like I've been doing, so don't expect updates as often. Hope you enjoyed it! Later! 


	14. Amuse Yourselves

Chapter 14: Amuse Yourselves 

I'm sure you're all wondering why the chappy's called this, but sadly, I WON'T TELL YOU! GWAHAHAHAHA!

Riku: In a non-hyper person, read. She just a ton of sugar Help me...

**RainingHeart: I updated.**

**Tolea: I hear ya. I have an annoying bro too.**

**Rachel: I don't really need L337 translation. After all, who taught you one of the greatest languages of all?**

**PristessgurlYuna2005: I'm updating right now. I'm glad you like the stories though!**

**Tiffany/My Blood Spills for You Tonight: Don't hurt yourself, k? Anywho, yes, we're going home and then we're heading to Traverse Town. I'm sorry I made you seem normal, but I think that just about ANYONE would be normal compared to Rachel and Ame… Homework has tried to eat me, too. Here (hands you a torch/gun thing) This is what I use.**

**Pyro Wolf: Cool! PLUSHIE! AND IT'S RIKU! (is obsessed with Riku, if you couldn't tell) And I updated. Gimme another plushie! GUAHAHAHA! (I R insane. :-)**

That's it for reviews? Aw… This'll be the last time I answer reviews like this for this fic. It will now be through the reply button thing.

* * *

"All right, this is the last week the park's open, so there shouldn't be any lines to anything but kiddy land!" Selena said, looking at the map.

"Why would there be lines in Kiddy Land?" asked Riku.

"Because that's where our evil twins work!" yelled Tiffany and their friend Midget, yanking out fans with the kanji for "Baka" ((idiot)) on it. Midget had short blonde hair and was just as insane as Tiffany, though Riku didn't know that yet...

For the outing to the Amusement Park, they had dragged Squall out of Traverse Town; Riku and Goku had come willingly. Though no one seemed to recognize the three of our "make believe" buddies, many girls passing whispered to each other about how cute or hot they were.

"I vote we go to the Buggy Car Ride first!" Ame shouted.

"But that's educational!" Mike complained. "Plus, you remember what happened **_LAST_** time."

"So?" she asked. "We're here to have fun, right?"

So they all wen to the ride where you drive old fashion cars around a track. They all paired up, Rachel with Squall, Selena with Riku, Tiffany and Midget, Maria and Irvine, Goku and Mike, and Ame was by herself for safety reasons. Stephanie had decided to film the entire thing because she thought it would be funny.

The ride started, and it went like it typically did: you couldn't steer, random couples ahead of the group were kissing, and Ame was somehow managing to drive like a maniac, just like normal. ((if you've ever read KuroKagome's fic, Chronicles of a Psychopath, you'd understand what the "just like normal" was referring to. I had to put it in, since she **_IS_** the creator or Ame. YAY BLATANT ADVERTISING!)) Ame drove off of the track and ran over a couple of the plastic people standing near the fake old gas station.

When the ride was over, they put an official ban on Ame from ever riding it again. "Ooooo... Officiallish!" said Ame, Tiffany, and Midget at the same time.

"Don't you guys get it?" asked Irvine. "It means she can't come back!"

"So? It's officiallish!"

"Give it up Irvine. These guys are too insane to understand," said Squall, shaking his head. "What are we going to go on next?"

Rachel pointed to The Flaming Dragon, ((I made up the roller coaster. If a real one does exist, it's complete coincidence)) the largest roller coaster in the park. "That one!"

Selena looked at the metal giant nervously. "Um... Are you sure about that one?" she asked, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. When Riku raised an eyebrow at her, she laughed apprehensively. "I'm not really a fan of roller coasters."

"Are you sure you want to go on then?" he asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" she went ahead of them.

After the ride, Selena could hardly walk in a straight line.

"Are you ok Selena?" mumbled Maria.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Selena answered, but if it were an anime, she'd obviously have swirly eyes.

"My turn to pick!" Stephanie called from the line to the Ferris Wheel.

"NO!" shrieked Rachel.

"What's with her?" Goku whispered to Mike.

"She's afraid of the Ferris Wheel," he explained. "Been that way since we first met her at that fair when she was crying about the stupid ride."

Squall grinned. "So that means she'll be leaving me alone, right?"

"Basically. She's petrified," said Midget.

Squall was extremely happy when they went on the ride, thinking Rachel would be too scared to do anything, but it seemed that she wouldn't let go of his arm. You could hear her screaming from a few boxes away. Once they got off, Rachel glanced around. "I'm hungry."

"Hey! Let's hit up our evil twins for lunch money!" Midget suggested.

"Yeah! That would work if we can reach them!" Tiffany nodded. "They always have swarms of people who don't realize their evilness!"

They wandered over to Kiddy Land, where the lines went on forever. In front of the crowd stood Midget and Tiffany look-alikes, but what was freaky was the fact they were wearing bright pink with lighter pink dots all over the skirt. It seemed that everyone in the crowd was watching them as closely as possible.

"Hello, my wonderful sister!" they said, hugging their respective twin. Looking up, they noticed Riku, Squall, and Goku. "My, who are these handsome young gentlemen and kids?"

Squall, noticing that everyone in the group except the 3 Bishies, Maria, and Irvine were muttering about evil Mary-sues, introduced everyone and himself, making sure to leave out anything about Kingdom Hearts and his world in general.

"Oh wow! So there are, like, people on this planet that's are like, like the Kingdom Hearts cast!" said Midget's look-alike. "My name's Fehmalie, Midget's sister, and this is, like, Tiffany's twin, Mary-Sue!" ((The first name, get rid of the h and i and you'll get it. You can get the second without much trouble.))

More hisses and glares from the others. Goku ignored them, and with the sad puppy eyes, begged for lunch money. He couldn't do the sad puppy eyes properly, since he **_IS_** the Monkey King's son, but it had the desired effect.

"Of course we'll give our bestest friends money! Here's $100 bucks! You'll even get a discount at the food places! If you need more, just call!" Fehmalie made the hand signal for a cell phone.

"I don't understand why you say they're evil," Maria commented as they sat down to eat at the Medieval Café in the Dragon Section of the park. "Your twins seemed nice to me."

"Makes me wonder who the real evil ones are," said Squall under his breath.

"I get why you don't like them. It's cause they're Mary-Sues, right?" asked Riku.

"Bingo! I mean, it's even one of their names!" Rachel nodded.

"Why's the one named Fehmalie?" inquired Irvine.

"Huh? It's because that's the name they gave her at the hospital," clarified Midget. "You know, '**_FEMALE_**'"

Everyone collapsed in fits of laughter, including Mike.

"It's time," said a cold voice outside of the café. A women with long black hair and glowing yellow eyes was sitting on a tree branch in jeans and a deep red sweater, even though it was scorching out for September.

* * *

Everyone left the café, mostly because people were starting to stare at Goku's eating obsession. "My turn to pick! I vote we go to the Mirror House!" said Selena, pointing to the large building. Since the sign said 'Open' they stepped in, and the door creaked shut.

"What was that!" Maria asked, jumping a couple of feet.

"Only a door," said a relived sounding Riku.

"Come on! We need to get through the maze to go to another ride!" Rachel turned and marched ahead, mirrors showing at least ten of her.

"Ah!" screamed Stephanie as she fell.

"What?" Riku shouted.

"Nothing. I just tripped over something," Stephanie stood up again.

"Are you afraid or something?" asked Mike, already knowing the answer.

"A little, ok?" Riku said. "I just don't like Mirror Houses. I went through one once, and some really weird things happened."

Midget rolled her eyes. "Then you should have said something before we came in!"

The lights started flickering and went out. Selena could feel Riku shaking right next to her. "Tiffany! Think you can do something?"

Tiffany nodded. "I call upon King Lagaon of the Light to awaken from the darkness!" called Tiffany, pulling out her staff. A small ball of light appeared above her head. "Nice! It worked!"

"King Lagaon?" Squall raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of him."

"Wasn't that the spell from Star Ocean EX, right?" yawned Mike, continuing. "We should keep going before we get any other 'surprises'."

They kept going, being careful of where they stepped. Midget was impressed by Tiffany's wand and the fact that Squall, Riku, and Goku were the real deal.

A bunch of Air Soldiers and Shadows appeared. "Crud!" Midget said. "They exist too!"

Selena drew the Angelblade easily sliced them all in half. "Let's go! We're almost there!"

They all ran as fast as they could to the exit, but when they reached the door, a Stealth Sneak made of mirrors appeared. "Not this again!" Irvine yelled, pulling out his sword. He dived at the Heartless and sliced the creature's arm, making it shatter. "Ha!"

The Stealth Sneak just punched its destroyed arm at him, cutting his arm badly. It roared loudly and then shot the arm at one of the mirrors, creating a new hand.

"So this things invincible?" cried Irvine, while his sister healed the cut with some white magic.

"Not it's not! It has to have a weakness!" Midget shouted, and then she saw it; there was a strange glow. "What's that in its neck?" she asked.

Riku signaled that he had heard. "Hey guys! Try hitting it in the throat! Midget saw something there!"

Mike pulled out his katana and hit it so hard that the entire Heartless shattered. A ruby fell to the ground while the heart of the monster floated away. The gem glowed and a woman in long red robes with black hair stood in its place, though she was transparent and much smaller, like the hologram of the Princess in Star Wars.

"Congratulations on defeated a heartless I made myself," she sneered. "I wanted to see how powerful and smart you were, and I guess you passed. Good luck defeating the rest of my servants though." The jewel shattered, and the woman disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Midget. "She definitely wasn't in KH!"

They left the Mirror House before someone went in and saw the one section completely demolished.

* * *

Turning on the PS2, Selena glanced at all of her friends, minus Midget, and smiled. "We're going back to Traverse Town and find Kuro. We'll get him back, even if we have to beat some sense into him. Ready, set, **_GO!_**" She pointed the Angelblade at the TV and they teleported into Kingdom Hearts and landed in Traverse Town.

* * *

Credits (never thought I'd do them for this fic…)

The Spell Tiffany said was from the Japanese Star Ocean EX, episode 3. Watch the subtitle, and that's what Celine says.

Rachel really is afraid of Ferris Wheels.

Mary-Sue was slightly stolen from KuroKagome's fic, Chronicles of a Psychopath. So is the line "just like normal", which is said multiple times in her fic.

Fehmalie was my mom's idea actually... If you were wondering about the "name at the hospital", that was referring to the tags that say "Female" or "Male".

Midget is a friend of mine whom we really call Midget, but she was the one who told us to call her that.

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but my computer was just fixed. Until next time, later!


	15. Return to Traverse Town

**Chapter 15: Return to Traverse Town**

Hello! I'm back with an update. Sorry it took so long for the next chappy, but KH2 was out and I couldn't stop playing...

* * *

Everyone was standing by the large doors that lead to other worlds. They were back in Traverse Town once again, but the shock of actually being in Kingdom Hearts never ceased to amaze them. When they got their bearings again, they walked over to the Second District doors.

Squall had gone back the day before they came to escape Rachel, so now they had to find him all over again.

"Ready guys?" Selena asked. She was already in the costume Stephanie forced her into, so she wasn't listening to Steph as she complained about Selena not wearing the hat too. The costume this time was much like Kairi's from KH2, but with ripped jeans instead of a skirt. Of course, KH2 wasn't out yet in this fic, and won't be out for another couple months as far as Selena and friends were concerned. "We're going to be fighting Heartless."

They drew their weapons and headed through. To their surprise, nothing appeared to fight them. They glanced around the empty streets. No one, not even a soul. They nodded and cautiously walked toward the Alleyway. Still no Heartless. What was going on?

Once they reached the Alleyway, a Yellow Opera appeared. Finally something was normal. Selena slashed it in half with the Angelblade and they continued on their way.

"Anyone else creeped out by the fact there aren't any Heartless attacking us?" inquired Irvine, stepping a little more closely to his sister. "I mean, why are they hiding?"

Tiffany paused, and then said, "Maybe Kuro already has the power of darkness and is keeping them from attacking us. It's the only logical explanation."

Mike pointed at the bars in front of the doorway. "Well, how do we get through? We don't have 'Trinity' junk in this game, remember?"

Goku stepped back nervously when everyone stared at him. "What? What am I supposed to do?"

Ame smiled. "Don't worry, Goku! I can take care of it with my super powerful scythe of DOOM!" She happily cut the iron bars with it, shocking everyone. "What? I tested it back home! I figured it would help to know what it could cut."

Mike was the only one angered by this amazing display. "I've tried to cut metal with my sword, and it doesn't work! How come she can cut stuff!"

"Mike! We'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up!" Rachel called over her shoulder. Everyone was already down the shaft except for them. "I wanna see my Squall-Chan, so get your lazy but over here!"

Furiously, he stormed over and jumped down too. He was going to try to figure out what it could do too.

They landed in deep water that smelled strongly of rotting fish. _'The only downside,'_ thought Selena, _'is the fact we have to smell this stuff too.'_ They swam over to the rocky land and squeezed the malodorous liquid from their clothes. Stephanie was the only one complaining about having to have swum through it.

"SQUALL!" Rachel shouted, tackling the poor guy.

"Mind getting off of me...?" he asked, trying to pry her off of him.

"Hey, Squall, I forgot to mention something when we dragged you to the amusement park," said Selena once Squall could properly breathe again. "We sealed a couple of Keyholes."

"Good," said Aerith, who just walked in with a pitcher of iced tea and a few plastic cups. "Here, I'm sure you're all thirsty."

"Thanks!" said Ame, taking it. "You got any salt?"

Squall stared at her, bewildered. "Salt...? In Iced Tea? Do you like disgusting tasting stuff or something?"

"She's used to it," replied Tiffany, taking a sip. "She's the one who can literally burn water when she's cooking. We don't let her near the stove, right Joe?" she asked the empty space next to her, only serving to confuse Squall more.

Maria cocked her head, slightly confused. "Why is it important if we seal the Keyholes?"

Squall put down his glass of Iced Tea without taking even a sip. "Every world among the stars has a Keyhole, and each leads to the heart of that world. The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core."

Horrified, Riku asked, "W-what happens to the world?"

Aerith saw his hesitation in the question. "In the end, it disappears."

Riku, Irvine, Goku and Maria's jaws dropped. Everyone else already knew that. "WHAT!" the four shouted at once.

"That's why Selena's Angelblade is so important."

"Please lock the Keyholes," Aerith begged. "You're the only one who can!"

Selena nodded. "I know. Besides, seeing other worlds will help us anyway."

Maria nodded. "We have to find Kuro and the King, right?"

They were about to leave, when Squall stopped them. "Take this with you." He handed the Earthshine to Rachel to keep her from glomping him once again. "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

Rachel had hearts for eyes. "Really? I love you Squall!" She hugged him anyway.

"How do we use it?" questioned Irvine, but Squall remained quiet.

Maria took the gem into her small hand. "A summon gem, a quite powerful one too. I've never felt one like this." She handed it back to Rachel. "I don't know how to use it either."

They all sighed. Looks like they'd have to see the Fairy Godmother after all.

"Well, we have to see Cid about a Gummi Block," called Selena as they left.

* * *

The group reached the Accessory Shop without running into any Heartless. It was strange that there were so few. Tiffany placed the Gummi Block on the table.

"What've you got there?" Cid asked, not really paying attention. "Hey! If it ain't a Gummi Block!"

"Yup," said Goku, holding Hakuryu close so he wouldn't eat this block like he did the tiny Gummi Ship. "What's it for?"

Cid's jaw dropped. "What? You're kidding me! Bunch of pinheads! Interspace ain't no playground!"  
Mike silenced him with a glare. "Don't call me a pinhead! We know what a Navi Gummi is used for!"

Cid grunted, "I'll install it for you if you give me your ship, but I got this thing I gotta deliver first."

"What do you need us to deliver?" Irvine asked.

"Just this book. It's real old, so be careful with it. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was, but overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back togather.

"Anyway, mind delivering it for me?" Cid handed it to them before they could answer. "It goes to the house beyond the fire symbol, got it? Oh, and when you're done with that, meet us at the old house in the Third District, okay?"

Hakuryu managed to break free of Goku's arms. He dived for the Navi Gummi and swallowed it. This shocked only Cid. "What the? Now what are you supposed to do?"

"It's okay. He swallowed our Gummi Ship too," Mike explained.

"Yeah! He turns into a Gummi Ship, a jeep, and who knows what else! So, let's go!" Ame turned to the door.

There was a loud crash outside, and some bells rang in the distance. Ame froze. "I didn't do it!" she cried, but then added under her breath, "At least I haven't done anything yet..."

"The bells above the Gizmo Shop are ringing... That's strange..." Cid muttered. "Well, you guys want to check it out, go ahead, but deliver that for me first."

They all nodded and left out the door.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! See you all later! 


End file.
